His Own Way
by lia-leigh
Summary: Harry is growing out of the shadows of his parents and twin brother, and into the man he needs, wants, and was born to be. No prophecy, no Boy-Who-Lived, no Voldemort. Starts at the end of fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Warnings: Language.**

**A/N: So I mentioned forever ago that I was in the process of writing a new story, so here's the first chapter (finally)!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry boarded the train and started looking for an empty compartment. His twin brother was still on the platform, saying goodbye to their parents and trying to find his girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

"Potter."

"Malfoy. Fancy seeing you here."

"Fancy seeing you here as well. Excited for our sixth year?"

Harry snorted. "I'm simply delighted. Excited for me to crush you on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Excited to see you lose," Draco replied. "Where's your double?"

"Still on the platform, either with our parents or looking for his know-it-all girlfriend." Harry thanked Merlin that he and his brother weren't actually duplicates of each other. The only similarities were their height and perfect eyesight. Harry had black hair that sat neatly on top of his head and their mother's green eyes. His brother, Chris, had messy auburn hair and their father's hazel eyes.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "He's still with the mud-Muggleborn?" Draco finished, correcting himself at the last moment.

Harry nodded. "She's a pain in the arse. She was over at our place at least three times a week this summer. And of course, our parents adore her."

"They would. After all, James Potter was probably the first Potter to marry a Muggleborn."

"Sirius would be pissed if I even thought about doing that."

"Well that's because you're the heir to two of the most important magical families in Britain," Draco said in a low voice. "Things like that matter."

Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had married one of his girlfriends from his Hogwarts days, Marlene McKinnon three years before. But after three years of trying, a Healer discovered that the Lady Black wasn't able to have children. Therefore, Harry had been named heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Black in a very quiet ceremony in the bowels of Gringotts. Draco knew was because his mother, Narcissa, was a Black by birth. Her husband, Lucius, was unaware of what was happening under his own nose. Not even Harry's parents knew.

"Got anyone in mind?" Draco said in a louder, more suggestive voice.

"Malfoy, stop being such a pig!" Hermione had arrived, with Chris in tow.

"Harry, don't you remember what Mum and Dad said about talking to Malfoy?" Chris asked with a warning tone.

"I can talk to whoever I like," Harry said. "Now run along _little _brother and find your own compartment. Take your walking library with you."

Tensions had been running high between Harry and his brother Chris had discovered Harry and Draco's friendship towards the end of the previous school year. Harry had rejected Draco's offer of friendship back in their first year, but had reconsidered his decision after his lessons with Sirius began at the end of his fourth year.

Sirius had taken on what should have been James' responsibility, and had begun teaching everything Harry had to know about being the heir of a Noble and Ancient House. Harry learned how to walk, talk, and act like a lord, so that he would be ready when the time came.

_[Flashback]_

_Harry found Draco after the opening feast._

"_Can I help you Potter?"_

"_Actually yes." Taking a deep breath, Harry continued with the words he had memorized. "The Noble and Ancient House of Potter apologizes for any insult or slight to the Noble House of Malfoy from five years ago to now. Please accept my heartfelt apologies. Now I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Harold James Potter, son of Lord James Chris Potter and heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter." He then stuck out his hand and hoped Draco would take it._

_And he did "I am Draco Scorpius Malfoy, son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and heir to the Noble House of Malfoy. You are forgiven."_

_Harry and Draco had started out slowly as acquaintances, but they were now on their way to being friends for a very long time._

_[End Flashback]_

Chris frowned, and said, "I'm not the one talking to a bloody Slytherin. And don't you dare talk about Hermione like that, she does better in school than you ever will."

"She has no practical knowledge at all," Harry countered. "And you should ask her about her marks on her O.W.L.'s, because I think we both know who did better."

Hermione hissed, sounding much like Crookshanks, the half-kneazle that she held in her arms.

"Ignore him, Hermione," Chris said. "He's just being a prat, as usual. Let's find a compartment so you can get to the prefects' meeting on time."

"Thank Merlin I'm not a prefect," Draco said once the pair was gone. "Could you imagine having to put up with her in a meeting once a week in addition to classes? That would be a nightmare."

A few moments later, the whistle sounded and the train began moving. Draco soon bade goodbye to Harry and continued down the train to find his housemates. Harry took advantage of his empty compartment to change into his school uniform, and then settled down with a book.

A half-hour or so later, there was a light knock on the door and Ginny Weasley slipped into the compartment.

The first think Harry noticed was the cage in her hand, which held a small barn owl. He also noticed the silver badge on the front of her robes, but that was old news.

"I see that you've finally gotten your own owl," Harry commented.

"His name's Ptolemy," Ginny confirmed. "My parents got him for me as a present for being made prefect. I'm so glad that I won't have to share Errol with Ron and the twins anymore."

Ron Weasley was one of Chris's best friends. Fred and George Weasley were Hogwarts' resident pranksters, although they would be graduating at the end of the year.

"Where's your trunk?" Harry asked Ginny once she had put Ptolemy's cage and her school bag on the rack above her seat and settled down.

"In the other compartment with Ron. I got sick of him trying to snog Lavender and your brother getting cozy with Hermione, so I decided to find you. Where are your friends?"

It was no secret that Harry was on the popular end of the Hogwarts' social spectrum. He had friends in every house and almost every year, and he was also one of the best seekers in Hogwarts history.

"I saw Draco earlier, and then he went to find his housemates, so they're probably with him now. Dean's probably on patrol now, since he's a prefect." Ginny nodded in confirmation. "And Seamus is probably off somewhere flirting. I'll probably find them later. Sometimes a quieter train ride is better."

"I know what you mean," Ginny said.

They each settled back with their own reading, Harry with a copy of _Transfiguration Today_, and Ginny with her secondhand Charms textbook. Then it was time for Ginny to patrol the train, so she got up and left.

She still wasn't back by the time the snack trolley rolled around, so Harry took the liberty of buying plenty of treats for the two of them, as well as a chilled pumpkin juice for himself.

Ginny returned not long after that, and Luna Lovegood was with her.

"Harry, you shouldn't have. You know that my mum always mum packs me sandwiches."

"It's not all for you," Harry said with a laugh. "We're sharing. Luna, you're welcome to help yourself as well. How was your summer?"

"Good," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice before gracefully sitting down and helping herself to a licorice wand. "Thank you for asking, Harry."

Harry was just thankful for the relatively peaceful train ride that ensued. When they arrived at Hogwarts, the new first years followed Hagrid to the boats, while the older students made their way over to the horseless carriages that would take them to the castle.

Harry found himself in a carriage with his brother, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Lavender.

"How was your summer, Neville?" Harry asked. He hadn't seen the other boy on the train.

"It was great. My Uncle Algie helped me set up my own greenhouse at the manor and I started growing a few of my favorites. He mentioned that he might take even me on a trip to South America next year to take a look at even rarer plants. What about you?"

"That sounds awesome. I just did my summer homework and did some flying. Well, a lot of flying actually. Sirius hired a coach for the summer as an early birthday present, so hopefully I've gotten a lot better."

"Who was it?" Ron asked. It was no secret that he was a Quidditch fanatic, despite not being able to make it onto the Gryffindor team.

Harry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, Oliver Wood worked with me most of the time, but when he couldn't make it, Aidan Lynch stepped in a few times."

"Aidan Lynch? As in one of the best seekers in the world? He almost beat Viktor bloody Krum to the snitch at the World Cup two years ago!"

"It was mostly Oliver," Harry said to keep Ron from getting too excited. "You know how he is."

"Insane," Neville supplied.

"Pretty much. We worked ten hours or so a week, and then he gave me exercises to do on my own. I had forgotten how scary he is when he wants to be."

Oliver had been Harry's captain for Gryffindor for three years, and had been the one to originally spot Harry during a flying lesson when Harry had been a first year. It had taken a lot of convincing for McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Lily Potter to allow him to play, but Oliver got his way just in time for the first match of the year.

Of course, Chris hadn't been happy. James tried to get him a spot on the team as well, but McGonagall and Oliver wouldn't have it. Chris finally won his spot fair and square in the fall of their fourth year.

The carriages eventually reached the castle, and the students trudged inside to the Great Hall, hoping for a quick sorting.

The first years looked smaller and smaller every year, and this year was no different. Gryffindor and Slytherin each received nine new students, while Hufflepuff got five, and Ravenclaw got eight.

Once the sorting was over, everyone dug into the feast that magically appeared on the four house tables. Harry took his time. One of the first things that Sirius had drilled into him when they began his tutoring was table manners. He didn't use the more…questionable and aggressive methods that his mother used on him, but the lessons stuck all the same.

After the feast was over, the prefects rounded up the first years and escorted them to their respective dormitories. Harry and his friends went ahead, not wanting to get caught behind the crush of excited eleven-year-olds.

They made it to the common room in record time and settled down. Common sense dictated that they should go to bed, as classes started the next day, but they preferred to take advantage of the fact that they were older, and stayed up until they were about to pass out.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Professor McGonagall passed out their timetables. Harry's schedule was full to the brim. He was taking Transfiguration, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmacy, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology.

"Why do you get to take ten classes?" Hermione demanded. Clearly, she had looked over his shoulder.

He plucked her schedule out of her hand and looked it over. Transfiguration, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Arithmacy, Charms, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, and Herbology.

"Possibly because you didn't get the required grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts, since it' not on your schedule, which means that you received below an 'E'. Since you're so fantastic at taking tests, I'm guessing that this means that you did poorly on the practical. And you were probably dropped from Muggle Studies, since you're Muggleborn, and a Muggleborn taking N.E.W.T. Muggle Studies is both redundant and unfair."

Harry handed her schedule back to her and returned his focus to his toast and eggs.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"Witty comeback as always, Chris. And besides, it's not like nine N.E.W.T.s is anything to be ashamed of. That's how many Percy got."

Cormac McLaggen, Gryffindor's new Quidditch captain, interrupted Their conversation.

"Hey Harry, I heard that you were training over the summer. Don't tell me that I'm going to lose you to Puddlemere already!"

Harry gave his captain a grin. "Of course not, I'm only sixteen anyway. There's no way that I'd leave you to suffer against Slytherin."

"Best thing is that we have the full roster coming back," Cormac said conspiratorially. "There's no way that anyone will be able to stop us. Since we don't need to hold tryouts, our first practice is going to be next week."

The team members within earshot groaned, and Fred and George threatened to stick a dung bomb somewhere very painful. Sometimes Cormac was as bad as Oliver.

* * *

Classes began as usual. Harry found that the only difference between N.E.W.T. classes and regular classes was that the professors were far stricter and gave about twice as much work. McGonagall's class was tough, while Snape's was a nightmare.

"I can't believe he said that," Hermione fumed once they were out of the dungeons. She seemed to have put their tiff behind her so she could rant about their unfair professor. "And half of the questions he asked us weren't even covered in the first half of our book for this year. I'm just lucky I read ahead."

"Which part? The part where he said that I was a duplicate of my father, therefore rendering me useless and incompetent at everything except breathing, or the part where he called us dunderheads for the umpteenth time since our first year?"

"Both. As much as I hate to admit it, you're one of the best brewers in our year."

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "I just wish someone could do something about Snape. I'm sick of him treating me like shit. He doesn't seem to understand that I'm not my father."

Hermione sighed, clearly thinking that Harry wasn't getting it. "I doubt that you'll be able to magically find some solution. Besides, we only have two years left here, and he is actually quite brilliant—"

"—and a rubbish teacher," Harry said, cutting her off. "I'm not going to fail my N.E.W.T. simply because some bitter man hates my father and my father's friends. I'll see you later."

Harry walked away, heading towards the library, where he had agreed to meet Draco.

"Yes, I know, my godfather was being a bastard," Draco said in a low voice as Harry sat down at the table. After all, they didn't want Madam Pince to kick them out of the library.

"As usual," Harry added as he took out his books, parchment, quills. It was only the third day, but they already had a mountain of work.

Draco snorted. "It's a wonder you didn't end up in Slytherin."

"Thanks, I think."

The truth was that the Sorting Hat had almost placed him in Slytherin. Something about him yearning to prove himself. Well, he didn't need to be in the house of the ambitious to do that.

"How's your family?" Harry asked, mostly out of politeness.

"Can we not talk that small talk shit?" Draco asked. "I had enough of that at my birthday. I had a twenty-minute conversation with Mrs. Parkinson about the lovely weather."

Harry snorted. "At least Pansy's not as bad as her mother."

"True," Draco said. "Pansy's just…clingy. I'm just glad that we figured out a long time ago that we're definitely not compatible. Could you imagine what a disaster it would be if my parents wanted me marry her?"

"Would have been terrible."

"Say," here Draco lowered his voice even further, "when does Sirius plan on introducing you to the you-know-what as his you-know-what? My mother and father are thinking of presenting me just before Yule."

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "Sirius hasn't told me. Whenever he decides to do it, the timing has to be right, since he'll have to tell my dad. I don't want to have to deal with too much political maneuvering before I'm even a lord."

Draco nearly slapped his forehead. "I forgot, your father has to formally announce you as the Potter heir. Your mother can't be there though, right?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "No Muggleborns allowed. That's probably one thing about the Wizengamot that won't ever change. Even though she's the Lady Potter in name and magic, her blood will never be good enough."

"It'll be alright. Your father, Sirius, and Marlene will look after you and keep the wolves away. I'll ask my mother to get my father to coordinate my presentation with yours."

"Thanks," Harry said. He added a few sentences to his Transfiguration essay, and then he asked, "Have you heard about the Nimbus 3000? It's supposed to be better than the Firebolt."

Draco said, "How could I not have. I'd like to try it once it's released."

They settled into a comfortable silence and worked on their homework for over two hours. And then they were interrupted.

"Chris, why the hell is your brother sitting with Malfoy?" Ron, of course.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco, but continued reading.

"They're friends, remember," Chris replied. "I have no clue why though. Mum and Dad were pissed when they found out."

'Pissed' was putting it lightly. James Potter and Lucius Malfoy didn't get along, so James had forbidden Harry from being friends with Lucius' "snake" of a son.

"Ignore them," Harry heard Hermione say. "We should probably work on that essay Professor McGonagall assigned us on Conjuring Spells."

"Draco, did you finish McGonagall's essay?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I finished that ages ago. Conjuring Spells aren't that difficult, anyway. And we already did the theory for it at the beginning of last year. McGonagall is probably just taking pity on the poor idiots who still haven't managed to figure it out yet."

It was quiet satisfying to hear Hermione stomping away, followed by Chris and Ron. The trio had been friends since the beginning of first year, when Chris and Ron had saved Hermione after she had tumbled into the lake.

"That was too easy."

* * *

The following Saturday, the Gryffindor team held its first practice of the school year, as they had a full returning squad. It was way to early to be awake, but they were all there. Chris, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet were the chasers, Fred and George were the beaters, Cormac was the keeper, and Harry was the seeker.

Before the began, Cormac had them huddle up at the center of the pitch.

"Alright team," he said. "We _are _going to win the Quidditch Cup again this year. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. McGonagall wants that trophy in her office and we're going to give it to her."

"Or she'll have your head on a pike," one of the twins said.

Cormac cringed, but nodded. "Probably," he admitted. "So let's win. We have excellent chasers. Fred and George are unstoppable. There's me, of course. And, let's not forget that we have one of the best seekers in Hogwarts history."

They mounted their brooms and began the grueling practice. They split up by position. The chasers worked on their shooting and formations against Cormac, while the twins worked on bashing bludgers across the field. As for Harry, he had to chase two dozen charmed golf balls all over the field and collect all of them by the end of practice.

By the time they were done, everyone was exhausted and drenched in sweat.

"Good job today, team. No one got to rusty over the summer holidays," Cormac said as he shouldered his broom. "I'll have a set practice schedule by next week."

The team trudged towards the changing room. Fred and George lugged the crate of balls between then, while Harry carried a tin bucket full of the golf balls that he had caught.

Harry showered and changed as quickly as he could, and then grabbed his things and returned to the castle. Luckily, he managed to get to the Great Hall before breakfast ended.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

"Quidditch, of course," Chris said before Harry could respond. He sat down next to Hermione and pecked her on the cheek, causing the bookworm to flush a color that rivaled Ron's hair. "Cormac drove us pretty hard today, but otherwise it went well."

"That's good," she said, before returning to her book.

"What kind of drills did you do?" Ron asked.

"Ron, not everyone wants to see your eggs and toast," Ginny reminded him. Turning to Harry she said, "I hear that Cormac's almost as bad as Oliver Wood."

"You heard right," Harry replied as he helped his plate. He was so hungry. "But in a good way. I'm not that tired, though. Aidan's and Wood's training program really helped."

"That's good," Ginny commented. "Are you going to try for a professional team?"

Harry shrugged. "It depends on a lot of things."

He finished his breakfast and then returned to the Gryffindor Tower to put his Quidditch things away and get a start on his weekend homework.

And then he turned and saw Hedwig waiting on the window ledge, with an envelope in her beak.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! It's been a while since I've written anything…college is all consuming. I'm halfway through the second chapter, so hopefully it should be up tonight. I at least want to get this started before I head back to school.**

**A/N - 1/21/2013: So I honestly don't know when I'm going to update this story...Chapter 2 is in the works and almost done, but school (yay college!) is really kicking my butt, and although I love all of you wonderful people here, school is my number one priority. But fear not! I'm not abandoning this story, simply putting it on the shelf until real life becomes a little more manageable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Warnings: Language.**

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated, but guess what? Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry let Hedwig inside and she dropped the letter on his bed, and then perched herself on the bag his chair. He put his books down and opened the envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hopefully, school's going well. Don't forget to get in trouble. But this letter is actually rather important. In order to be recognized by the Wizengamot, we need to present you before the end of this year, since you'll be of age next summer. This means that we have to tell your Dad, and probably your Mum too, since your their heir. I spoke to Narcissa and she recommended figuring things out sooner rather than later. Of course, that means that we'll have to sit down with them and have a chat. How about the next Hogsmeade visit? Let me know, please, as soon as you can. Marlene sends her love._

_Love,_

_Padfoot_

Harry sighed and flopped down on his bed. If he hadn't been tired before, he certainly was now. He penned a quick reply to Sirius and then escaped to the library.

* * *

The next visit to the village of Hogsmeade came too quickly for Harry's liking. When he sat down at the breakfast table the morning of, Chris ambushed him and said, "Harry, Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Marlene are coming to see us!"

"I know," Harry said, forcing himself to respond with a somewhat light tone. "Three Broomsticks at two, right?"

Chris nodded. "Are you bringing anyone?"

Oh right. Hogsmeade and dates. "Nope." He had gone on a few in previous years, mostly because it was expected. Right now he was more than nervous about his meeting with Sirius and his dad than finding a girl to snog with in Madam Puddifoot's. After all, they had been keeping a secret, which was practically forbidden by the Marauder code.

"Oh. Well, then I guess I'll see you at two."

"Right."

When it was time to go, Harry lined up with the rest of the students to leave the castle.

By the time Harry wandered into Hogsmeade, it was a little after ten. He had to meet with his dad and Sirius at one, so he had a good three hours to himself.

"Harry!" It was Ginny, jogging to catch up with him. Once she caught up to him and caught her breath, she asked, "Going anywhere in particular?"

"You know what it's like. After a few years, Hogsmeade gets kind of old."

"I know," Ginny agreed. "I mostly just look in the windows. Ron mentioned that your Mum and Dad are coming today."

Harry nodded. "It should be an interesting meeting, considering that I'll probably get another lecture for hanging out with Draco."

"They're still giving you grief? Dumbledore talks about inter-house unity every year and he still doesn't get through to people."

"Some rivalries run too deep," Harry said.

"By the way, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering…could you possibly help me with my Quidditch training? I know it's stupid, and you're probably really busy, but I _need _to make the team next year. Angelina and Katie will have graduated and I'll be a sixth year. It'll probably be my last chance."

Harry thought about it, and then said, "Sure, I'll help you. But don't you play chaser? Chris can help you with that."

"If he didn't have his head so far up his arse. I know he's your brother, but sometimes he's an arrogant git. And, he'd tell Ron. According to my Mum, I'm too 'fragile' to play Quidditch, and I'm supposed to stay far away from it."

"Even better," Harry said. "We can practice early in the morning. Not at the pitch, but somewhere else. And you can learn a lot of things on the ground, like strategies and formations. Don't worry, we'll make you a chaser and give Chris a run for his money."

Harry and Ginny spent the next few of hours meandering around Hogsmeade. They bought chocolates at Honeydukes, and looked around Dervish & Banges, and watched third years scare themselves silly at the Shrieking Shack.

And then Harry looked at his watch. "Crap. Ginny, I have to go. I'm meeting my Dad in a few minutes. I had fun, though."

"Me too. But go, I don't want you to be late."

Harry nodded and trudged over to the Three Broomsticks. His dad and Sirius had booked a private room on the upper floor. Both of them were present when Harry arrived, and they quickly went upstairs. Sirius set up wards, and then they sat down to talk.

"So, Harry," his dad began. "Sirius mentioned that I should probably start thinking about presenting you to the Wizengamot, since we have until the end of the year." James wasn't involved in politics apart from the required monthly Wizengamot meeting, and he did his best to avoid the political maneuvering.

"Okay," Harry replied. "When do you think we should do it?"

"As soon as possible," was Sirius' answer. "James, people always doubt you because you don't seem to take things seriously. This is the one serious thing that you have to do for Harry."

"I'm alright with that," James said, standing up. "We can talk about the robes and all of those other boring things later. Your Mum should be getting here soon, but I could use a butterbeer right now."

"Actually, James, there's something else we need to talk to you about," Sirius said in a quiet voice.

James sat back down slowly. Sirius almost _never_ called him James. It was almost always Prongs.

"What is it Sirius?"

"I held off telling you because I wasn't sure how you'd react, since you try to avoid the Wizengamot and its politics. You know about Marlene and I's…personal difficulties."

"Of course," James said, automatically understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"As a result, this past spring I named Harry my heir."

"What?" James asked after a few moments of silence.

"I named Harry my heir. He is Harry James Potter, heir to the Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Black."

"I understood that part Sirius. What I'm trying to understand is why you didn't tell me. Why Harry didn't tell me. You're teaching my son to keep secrets from me!"

"I only kept it a secret because I was afraid that you'd be angry," Harry retorted.

"Well you're right. I am angry." To Sirius, James said, "Do you know how many of those bigoted old bastards are going to want to get their hands on him? _You _used to hate them too, but I guess not. I'm guessing that's why Harry's best buddies with Malfoy's spawn."

"Draco's my friend! And I made that decision all on my own. Chris has been a complete bastard towards him since the first day of Hogwarts and I made amends. If I hadn't done anything, Draco's father would have dragged our name through the mud, basically rendering my presentation useless, since none would want to ally with the Noble and Bullying House of Potter."

His father was silent again.

"Before you say anything else," Sirius warned him, "You're talking about my cousin's son."

James let out a long suffering sigh, before saying, "What happened to you, Sirius? You didn't want to be like them. And now you've been sucked into their game."

"I realized that the House of Black didn't become Noble and Ancient from my many-times-great grandfather sitting around on his arse all day."

"Fine. I'll present Harry to the Wizengamot with you. But then I'm done. Leave me out of your political games."

Sirius nodded. "That's fair."

With that, he took down the wards, and James left to floo home and tell Lily the news.

"Well, that went well," Sirius said lightly.

Harry snorted. "That was well?"

"All things considered, yes. He could have disowned you or something crazy like that. You're still his son, and he still loves you to pieces. Just a little shell shocked, I think. Personally, I'm more worried about your Mum's temper."

Harry shuddered. "Don't remind me."

They went downstairs and got a butterbeer each, found a booth that would accommodate their entire group, and settled down to wait.

Marlene was the first to arrive. She gracefully stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the ash off her robes. She looked around the room, spotted Sirius and Harry, and then joined them at their booth.

"Hello, boys," Marlene said, hugging Harry and giving Sirius a peck on the lips before sitting down. "How did your little chat go?"

"Horribly."

"Not so horribly," Sirius corrected. "James said that he would do his part. We'll be looking to do it as soon as possible, so if we do things quickly, it'll probably be November."

"Good," Marlene replied. "I feared the worst. I had to calm Lily down, she charging into Grimmauld Place looking for you. It took a few cups of tea, and a lot of talking for her to understand."

"At least that's settled. Harry and I were both terrified of her temper."

Chris and Hermione were the next two to arrive. Chris had his arm around Hermione's waist, and she held a shopping bag from Scrivenshaft's.

"Hi, Chris, Hermione," Sirius said. "Now we're only waiting for Lily and James."

Chris and Hermione slid into the booth next to Harry.

"How long have you been here?" Chris asked. "It's just after two now."

"A little while," Sirius said. "Your father and I had to speak to Harry in private first."

Chris looked confused, and then his face contorted into understanding. "Oh."

"I don't have to tell you that you can't tell anyone about anything we decide to do, including Hermione here," Sirius said.

"I know," Chris said.

"What can't you tell me?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit annoyed at the prospect of being denied knowledge.

"It's family business," Chris said. "I can't tell you anything more than that. Family business stays within the family."

Hermione huffed. "That's unfair."

"Well that's how our world works," Harry replied. "And it's not any of your business anyway, as you aren't a member of your family."

"She's as good as one," a voice said. Lily and James had arrived. Both of them seemed relatively calm, at least for now.

"We ordered another round of butterbeers," James said as the couple sat down.

"How are your classes going?" Hermione instantly perked up and began to ramble about her N.E.W.T. classes. Harry tuned her out, being way too used to her to bother paying attention.

"Harry? Harry!" His mother was calling him.

Harry looked up from his second bottle of butterbeer. He had finished it without realizing.

"Yes?"

"I asked you if Professor Snape had been any better to you this term," Marlene said.

Harry snorted. "Of course not. He's still the biased, bitter git that he's always been. The only reason why I'm dong decently in Potions is because it's clear that I'm one of the best brewers in the class. He still refuses to give me above an 'E' though."

Marlene sighed. "Someone will have to do something about that man. I know he has his reasons, but really."

"His reasons are James and Sirius, and Remus to a certain extent, but that was years ago," Lily commented. "He needs to grow, just like they have."

"Some people never grow up."

* * *

That night in their dormitory, Chris turned to Harry and asked, "What did you talk about with Dad and Sirius? Don't lie to me, I know that it was important."

Harry sighed. "Come over here." Once both of them were sitting on Harry's bed, Harry closed them and silenced them so that they wouldn't have any eavesdroppers.

"It was about your presentation, right? To the Wizengamot?"

Harry nodded. "We're aiming for November. But there's something else. You see, Sirius named me his heir, since he and Marlene can't have kids."

"So you're the heir to the Black family, too," Chris concluded. He may be annoying, but he wasn't stupid. "No wonder you're friends with Malfoy."

"No, that happened because you were an ass to him back in first year. I just decided to fix your mistake. Maybe you need lessons with Sirius, too."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm the second son. It doesn't matter what I do, just as long as I don't bring shame to our family."

"You're dating a Muggleborn."

"And Dad married our Mum. It doesn't matter what I do, it just matters what you do. So go off and live your life, and let me live mine." He climbed off Harry's bed and went to his own.

Harry lay down and rolled over onto his side. Sleep didn't come quickly that night.

* * *

The next morning, it was evident that Harry hadn't slept all that well.

"You look like shit," Ginny mentioned as he arrived at the table for Sunday breakfast.

"Believe me, I know." Harry helped himself to a few pieces of bacon and some toast. Ginny also pushed some porridge towards him.

"You need to eat, Quidditch season's going to come faster than you think. How was seeing your parents?"

"Fine. There's just a lot going on right now." He glanced down the table towards Chris and Hermione, who were cuddling on the bench.

"I think I understand," Ginny said, following his gaze. "Just ignore him, focus on yourself."

"Thanks for the advice," Harry replied.

* * *

Life began to get back to normal, with classes and Quidditch becoming Harry's main two focuses. That is, until Dumbledore made an announcement one night at dinner.

"As a departure from our usual activities, this year, we will be having a Halloween Ball here at Hogwarts, for fourth years on up. There will be a feast for the younger students before, and then they will retire to their common rooms for the remainder of the night."

Instantly, the Great Hall was filled with cheering, along with a few groans.

"I'm not going," Harry automatically decided.

"Why?" Ginny asked. She calmed herself down, although she was excited about the dance.

"I don't want to ask anyone, because later they'll take it the wrong way."

Ginny could tell that Harry was hiding something, but she didn't press him. "So you think whoever you ask will think that you actually like them?"

Harry nodded. "And there aren't really any girls that I like. Sirius mentioned that any relationships after sixth year are taken really seriously."

"Oh, because of the whole 'heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter' thing?"

"Exactly because of that." Harry got up from the table and left the Great Hall.

Instead of heading back to Gryffindor Tower, he spent the next few hours wandering around the castle, finding his way to Remus' office.

"Harry!" Remus opened the door and gestured to a set of three armchairs clustered around the fireplace. "I was grading essays, but this is a welcome break. Tea? Biscuits?"

"Both," Harry said gratefully, sinking into one of the offered chairs.

Soon, a kettle was whistling, and then Remus was next to him with a tray that held two cups of tea and a plate of chocolate biscuits.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"You heard about the Halloween Ball at dinner, right?

"Of course I did. I have to help chaperone, after all. Can't let Severus have all the fun. Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'm going. Any girl that I take will think that I actually like her."

"Then just take a girl as a friend."

Harry blinked. He hadn't thought of things that way. But still, there weren't any girls he was friends with, except for the girls on the team, and they were probably already taken.

And then he knew who to ask."

* * *

Ginny! Ginny!" Harry caught up to Ginny in the entrance hall on the way to lunch.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to the ball with anyone yet? If you aren't, will you go to the ball with me? You know, not together, but just as friends?"

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2! Yes, I know it's been a while, but Chapter 3 is on the way as well…I have some free time, so I'm taking advantage of it. Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Warnings: None.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ginny's eyes went wide. "What?"

Harry repeated, "Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me? Just as friends?" He could already hear the buzzing of the people passing by them on the way to lunch, and just knew that the Hogwarts rumor mill was about to start up again.

"I'm not going with anyone, so yes, I'll go with you." Ginny seemed to be in a mild state of disbelief as they walked into the Great Hall together.

Harry was assaulted as they reached the Gryffindor table. Not with words, but by Ron's fist.

Despite the fact that he was still reeling from the force of Ron's punch, Harry pulled Ginny back so that she didn't slap her brother across the face, as it was clear that she was about to.

And then came the thunderous shout of Professor McGonagall, "Mr. Weasley!"

Ron whipped around to see the deputy headmistress charging towards him. "My office, Mr. Weasley. Now." Her face was white with anger, while Ron's was white with fear. "Are you alright Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and winced. "I'll be okay, Professor. I've had far worse with Quidditch."

"Go see Madam Pomfrey anyway, just to make sure there's no damage. Now excuse me while I see to Mr. Weasley's punishment." She stalked out of the Great Hall, Ron following meekly after her.

Once everyone else present had gone back to their own conversations, Ginny got Harry settled on the bench and managed to peel his hand away from his cheek. Harry's right cheek was swollen and blotchy, and slowly turning purple.

"Hold on, this is going to hurt," Ginny warned him, pulling out her wand.

"Like I said, I've had worse."

"Episkey," Ginny said clearly. Harry felt the throbbing pain begin to die down. "I did the best I could, but you should probably see Madam Pomfrey anyway."

"Thanks Ginny," Harry replied. "Really, thank you. I wonder what Ron's punishment is going to be. Let's hope he gets what he deserves."

"Oh get off it Harry," Chris said. "He was just trying to protect Ginny. Everyone knows you asked her to the ball."

"As a _friend_," Ginny said. "As in we like each other as _friends. _ And we're going to _stay friends_."

"Well, he was just being Ron. Hopefully McGonagall goes easy on him."

"Chris, he punched me in the face," Harry pointed out. "Technically, Professor McGonagall has to at least suspend him for physically attacking another student."

"Calm down, Chris," Hermione said, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and pulling him back into his seat. "I don't want you getting in trouble on Ron's account."

They found out later that Ron had gotten suspended for two days. Justice was served.

* * *

Harry was busy from sun up until sun down, from classes and homework to Quidditch practice and helping train Ginny. Not to mention the Halloween Ball and his upcoming presentation to the Wizengamot.

Speaking of which, his father and Sirius took him out of school one day to go to the Ministry and get him fitted for his Wizengamot robes.

"Our little Prongslet is growing up so fast, isn't he," Sirius said to James, wiping away an imaginary tear.

James rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. He is turning of age in less than a year."

"Lily's going to be hilarious once they actually are seventeen. It'll be a wonder if she lets them do anything, let alone drink or apparate."

"Because I totally don't do one of things already," Harry muttered from a few feet away from the prankster pair. The tailor was finishing up the hem of his dark purple robes.

"Don't let your Mum hear that," James warned. She'll lock you up until you're thirty."

Harry was about to laugh, but Sirius cut him off. "No, actually, she will. Your Mum is one scary woman."

Finally, the fitting was over, and Harry returned to Hogwarts while his Dad brought his robes home. The next time Harry would wear them was for his presentation.

Hermione cornered him not long after his return. "Where were you all day?" she asked. "You missed all of your classes. Chris wouldn't tell me, so I decided to find you."

"Chris can't tell you because it's family business. Therefore, you're not hearing anything from me either. Grow up and accept that not everything is your business. Now excuse me, I have to get to Quidditch practice."

Harry headed to his dormitory and quickly changed into his practice clothes for Quidditch, and then shouldered his broom and headed down to the pitch. He made it just in time for the warm up with the rest of the team. There were some inquiring glances sent his way, but for the most part the team got down to work so that they could beat Ravenclaw in their first match of the season.

* * *

Ron was still bitter about his suspension, even though it was weeks since the incident, and now everyone had the Halloween Ball to deal with. The ball was going to be a masquerade, making it much easier on everyone, as they only had to find masks, not costumes.

Finally it was the night of the ball. Harry and most of the other boys in fourth year on up were either waiting in their common room or outside of other houses for their dates. Harry was taking Ginny, of course, as a friend, while Chris was going with Hermione and Ron was going with Lavender. Neville was going with Luna, Dean was going with Hannah Abbott, and Seamus was going stag.

Harry was dressed in classic black dress robes and a white dress shirt. He carried his gold and silver mask in one hand and a rose for Ginny in the other. The mask would go on his face with the help of a mild sticking charm.

Hermione was one of the first girls in their year to descend the stairs. She wore periwinkle blue dress robes and the volume of her hair had been reduced dramatically, most likely with the help of magical hair products. Chris took her arm and led her out of the common room.

And then Ginny arrived at the top of the staircase and Harry smiled up at her. Ginny wore a simple, strapless black gown that flowed out once it was past her knees, pooling around her feet in a puddle of silk. She carried a mask almost identical to Harry's in her hands.

"You look great, Ginny," Harry said once she had reached the bottom of the stairs. "Thanks for agreeing to go with me."

"You look great too," she replied. "We should head down soon." They put their masks on, but there was no hiding who they were, especially with Ginny's fire-red hair tumbling down her shoulders in glossy curls.

The Great Hall had been decorated per the occasion. Many mall tables with seating for six had replaced the four house tables, and an ornately carved jack-o-lantern had been placed on each. White candles floated far above everyone's heads, and a dance floor had been cleared on one side of the room.

Ginny pulled Harry over to a table with Neville and Luna, leaving room for only one other couple to join them. Draco and his date, Astoria Greengrass, sat down a few moments later.

"Hello Draco, Miss Greengrass."

Astoria giggled through her mask, an elaborate swan decorated with crystals. Harry glanced around the hall and identified her older sister, Daphne, who's mask was a jeweled peacock.

"Eyeing up my sister, are we, Mr. Potter?" Astoria asked teasingly.

"If I was, I wouldn't tell you," Harry responded.

In fact, he had been looking at Daphne a little more closely this year. After all, she was a pureblood and her family was in good standing. Their beliefs fell almost right between those of the Potters and Blacks. Plus, she was one of the most gorgeous girls in Hogwarts.

Well, he had a while until he had to think about that kind of thing. For now, he was going to have some fun and enjoy his night with Ginny and the rest of his small circle of friends.

* * *

Harry's presentation to the Wizengamot came far too soon for his liking. On the first Saturday of November, he found himself dressed in his purple robes, waiting in a small chamber off the Wizengamot's main meeting hall. His father and Sirius were already in attendance, sitting in their assigned seats. Draco was in the chamber with him, so at least he wasn't alone.

They sat in silence.

Harry was going over the Oath of the Wizengamot in his head. It was magically binding, and there was no way out of it. It mostly just stated that he would serve the Wizarding World to the best of ability, and other things like that. Despite his growing anxiety about the short ceremony, he was actually excited to get the ball rolling on some of the plans he and Sirius had.

Finally it was time. As the Potters were ranked higher than the Malfoys, Harry would be going first. He could hear his dad say, "I, Lord James Andrew Potter of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, would like to present my heir, Harold James Potter, heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter-" here he took a deep breath"-and through the declaration of Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Black. Today, he will take the Oath of the Wizengamot, and shall take my place in this noble body upon my death, and will take his place as Lord Black upon the death of Lord Sirius Orion Black. So mote it be."

That was Harry's cue. He stepped into the main hall of the Wizengamot, feeling dozens of eyes on him. There was silence, but mostly out of respect. The sense of shock was clear in the air. After all, Sirius and Marlene's difficulties had been kept a secret, but now, most could guess what was going on in their private life.

Albus Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, summoned Harry to the main dais and had Harry cross his chest with his wand.

"Do you, Harold James Potter, swear to uphold the honor and values of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, and the Noble and Ancient House of Black?"

"I do." A gold light sparked from his wand encircled him.

"Do you, Harold James Potter, swear to do your upmost duty to the Wizarding World?"

"I do." Another gold light.

"Do you, Harold James Potter, swear to take the places of Lord James Andrew Potter of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter and Lord Sirius Black of the Noble and Ancient House of Black in this noble body upon their deaths?"

"I do." A third gold light.

"Do you, Harold James Potter, swear upon your life, soul, and magic to fulfill the three oaths that you just sworn?"

"I do." The three gold bands of light flashed brightly and then faded away.

"The Wizengamot acknowledges Heir Harold James Potter, heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter and heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Black, so mote it be. Heir Potter, please take your seat in this noble body."

A chair had appeared next to his dad. Harry held his chin high, as Sirius had taught him, and ascended the stairs to his new seat. He glanced down to see that the Potter and Black crests had appeared on the front of his robes.

Then it was Draco's turn, and the blonde boy took the same oaths that Harry had, except for the Noble House of Malfoy.

The session resumed with business as usual, and Harry forced himself to pay attention. Everything, except for his and Draco's presentations of course, were rather mundane matters. And it was especially boring since Harry wouldn't be able to participate until he was a lord, but luckily, he wouldn't have to attend any other sessions while he still attended Hogwarts. The session ended two hours later, and it was time to go.

His dad guided him outside of the chamber, where Sirius met up with them. Today wasn't the day for political maneuvering. They headed straight to Potter Manor for a late lunch.

"That took forever!" James said, taking off his robes and tossing them over a sofa in the living room. A house elf promptly appeared to take the robes to James' closet.

"James, quit whining." Lily had appeared in the doorway archway that connected the living room to the dining room. "Lunch is ready in the kitchen, I made sandwiches. Did everything go well?"

Despite the fact that the Potters had a few house elves, Lily prided herself on knowing her way around the kitchen, and made sure her sons did too. James was a lost cause, and had almost blown up a stove.

Harry nodded before also taking off his robes. "Thanks Mum. It was fine." It was hilarious that his parents were finally realizing that he was their heir, not Chris, and were finally treating him like they should.

"Harry did great," Sirius commented. "It'll be interesting to see what the papers say tomorrow morning. Harry, you should go back to Hogwarts in time for the mail."

"I'll probably go back tonight, actually," Harry announced. "I don't want anyone thinking that I'm a coward. Besides, there's Quidditch practice tomorrow and I have a lot of homework to do for Monday."

"Ok," Lily said with a hint of resignation in her tone of voice. "So I guess we'll see you for the holidays?"

"Yeah. There's the Yule Ball the night before the Hogwarts Express goes back, though. And I'm going to Sirius and Marlene's for Boxing Day, and the Malfoys' for their New Year's Eve ball."

"You're spending New Year's Eve at the Malfoys'?" James asked, clearly unhappy with the announcement.

"Draco's mother has promised me an invitation, so it should arrive in the mail any day now. I'm sure I can get one for you and Mum though, if you want to go. I doubt Chris will get an invitation. He and Draco hate each other."

"I think Narcissa does send you an invitation every year," Sirius pointed out. "It might be nice if you indulged her just this once."

James said, "Sirius, I told you that I'm not getting involved in their games."

Sirius shrugged. "So don't. Enjoy good music, free food, and the best champagne money can buy. Like it or not, this is Harry's world. The least you could do is to support him. And if you go, you can keep an eye on him."

Lily and James looked at each other, communicating their thoughts with glances. "We'll think about it," Lily said, "but we won't make any promises."

"That's all I'm asking for," Sirius said.

They finished lunch in silence, and then Harry headed back to Hogwarts, where he met Draco in the library to take care of some homework.

"Congratulations, Heir Potter." Despite the fact that Harry was heir to both the Potter and Black families, the Potter name took precedence, as it was his right by birth instead of declaration.

"Congratulations, Heir Malfoy."

The two boys then dropped the formalities and worked on Professor McGonagall's increasing difficult homework, which involved not only practical work, but research and essays. Hence why they were in the library.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione said, sitting down at the table with them, uninvited as always.

"Tell you what?" Harry asked.

"Rumors are going around the school about your future inheritance," Draco said. "Those in the Wizengamot probably wrote to their offspring here at Hogwarts as soon as they could, so that they could get in your good graces."

"Like that would help," Harry said with a smirk. He knew liked him and who didn't, and someone's parent's telling them to play nice wouldn't change anything.

"So it's true?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's going to be splashed across the front page of the _Daily Prophet _tomorrow, so yes, what people are saying is true."

Hermione gasped. "So you are heir to the Potter and Black families?"

"Yes, I am," Harry said, as if he was speaking to a child.

"That's so exciting! Being heir to two families is really rare, isn't it? Why did Sirius choose you? He could have chosen Chris, since he didn't have a title, right? Which makes more sense?"

"You know, Granger, the fewer questions you ask at once, the more likely Harry is to answer them," Draco said.

"First of all, it's not that rare, just rarely broadcasted. Not everyone wants to exactly push themselves to the forefront of the three-ring circus that's politics. And it's pretty obvious why Sirius chose me; I am his godson after all. Otherwise, you don't need to know why he chose me, since that falls under the category of family business. Haven't you ever heard the phrase that curiosity killed the cat?"

Draco provided further clarification. "What he means is that you should stop trying to pry."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I'm just curious…" She actually sounded almost broken.

Harry chose another approach. "Hermione, you have to understand that some things aren't meant for everyone to know. Even if my parents treat you like a member of our family, you're not. Older families are careful of what people know, and it will always be that way. You should probably go now."

Hermione took that as her cue to leave. She gathered her books off the table and left a lot more silently than she had arrived.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 3! I did say that I would update soon, so I am. I'm starting work on Chapter 4, but it may not be up for a while, since life is going to get hectic really soon...but please, stay with me. I'm not going to abandon this story, I like it to much, and I have interesting ideas for where it might go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Warnings: Language.**

**A/N: I'm backkkkk! Long time, no write. Thankfully, I'm done with school for the year, so like I just said, I'm back and ready for action..err..fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione was still quiet when the paper arrived the next day. Despite the fact that most news from the Wizengamot was usually tucked away in the back of the paper, the story about Harry's presentation, and his being heir to two Noble and Ancient houses, had made it below the fold.

"Congratulations, Heir Potter," Neville said as he sat down to breakfast. "My parents told me the news, but obviously I couldn't say anything until now."

"Thank you," Harry replied. "I appreciate your support. I imagine that I gave a lot of people a shock yesterday."

Neville chuckled. "That's probably an understatement. I think my grandmother almost had a heart attack when she heard the news. You know people are going to start calling for you to quit Quidditch, right?"

"Can't have the heir of two powerful families break his neck, can we," Harry responded. "I know. My parents and Sirius and Marlene have decided to let me keep playing until I leave Hogwarts, and then we'll see."

"Why don't you just leave so someone else can have your spot?" Ron asked rudely from down the table near Chris.

"Because Harry's the best seeker we've had since Charlie Weasley," Angelina said, coming to Harry's defense.

Cormac added, "If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut about a team that you're not even on."

Ron's flush matched his hair and he tried to make himself invisible. After all, he'd probably be trying out for the team next year, since Cormac's spot would be vacant.

* * *

Speaking of Quidditch, Gryffindor faced Slytherin two weekends later.

"We all know what they're going to do," Cormac said in his pre-match speech. "They're going to foul. They're going to play dirty. They're going to come hard out of the gates and try to tire us out. But will they win?"

"NO!"

"We have the fastest chasers, the best beaters, a rock solid keeper, and an unstoppable seeker. No matter how much they foul, no matter how hard they try to knock us off our brooms, they won't win. Now let's go kick some Slytherin ass."

They flew out to a cheering crowd, half cheering for Gryffindor and half cheering for Slytherin.

Harry lined up across from Draco, who narrowed his eyes. "You're going down Potter."

"You can try, Malfoy."

They may be friends, but that didn't affect them once they were on the pitch.

Madam Hooch released the bludgers and the snitch. She then threw the Quaffle into the air, and the game began. To distract Draco, Harry immediately went right into the thick of things. He also managed to distract Slytherins chasers, since it was a departure from his normal tactics.

However, once the Slytherin beaters began to target him, he retreated to safety.

"What the hell was that," Draco snapped, once they were on the same level, both scanning the sky for the golden snitch.

"Don't worry about it," Harry replied. "You should probably go look up the definition of tactics." Then he suddenly went into a steep dive. He heard Draco yelp from behind him and follow suit.

Harry pulled up moments before he hit the ground, and Draco just managed to follow his example. He shot Harry a dirty look and flew off in the opposite direction.

"And that was a fantastic Wronski Feint by Potter!" Harry heard Lee Jordan, the commentator, shout. "Almost as good as Victor Krum, I'd say."

Harry managed to tune him out and keep looking for the snitch. After all, he had a match to win. He took a quick glance at the score and saw that Slytherin was leading, fifty to thirty. They still could win.

He was about to get some height again when a glint of something gold caught his eye. It wasn't one of the twins' wristwatches, but the snitch, hovering right behind Lee's head. But it was too early to end the game, so Harry began to tail it.

The snitch seemed pretty happy right where it was, and didn't wander too far.

"It's right there, you bloody idiot!" the Slytherin captain yelled at Draco.

Harry's time for watching was up. He swooped in and grabbed the snitch, right before Draco made it there. The final score was 190 to 80, Gryffindor.

But when the team retired to the changing room, Cormac wasn't ready to let the go home. "We're bloody lucky that Harry caught the snitch for us," he said. "Chasers, you were abysmal, _especially _you Potter. Abysmal! Four fucking goals in a game won't win us the Quidditch Cup! It won't win us the next game! Chasers only practice tomorrow, now go the fuck away."

They knew not to grumble, and instead showered, changed, and headed back up to the castle. Even though there probably would be a party, none of them were in the mood to celebrate.

But waiting in the entrance hall for Harry were a few very special people. Namely Sirius, but also Oliver and Aidan.

"How's it going Harry?" Sirius said, greeting him with a smile. "Great catch there."

"Hi Sirius. Oliver, Aidan."

"I don't want to sound like an ass," Aidan said, "but your chasers played like shit."

"Angelina and Katie definitely weren't up to par," Oliver added, "but your brother was even worse. He wouldn't pass the damn quaffle."

"He's like that in practice too, and believe me, Cormac is pissed. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"It's a new scouting season. The manager sent us out here to see if we got any good vibes from the talent here at Hogwarts."

Harry scoffed. "I wouldn't try a Gryffindor-Slytherin game, then. We're more likely to try and kill each other than play Quidditch."

"Their captain did seem a little aggressive," Aidan observed.

"Honestly, I'd look at Cho Chang and Roger Davies from Ravenclaw, they're a seeker and a chaser, and Angelina and Katie from Gryffindor. And Ginny Weasley, but I'd prefer that you'd keep that quiet for now."

"Doesn't her mum not want her to play Quidditch?" Sirius asked.

"But she does, so I agreed to train her for next year's tryouts. Katie and Angelina are graduating so there will be two open chaser spots."

"Brave of you to defy that woman," Wood said. "She still scares me."

They continued to talk Quidditch until it was time for Sirius to head home, and for Aidan and Oliver to report back to their manager and coach.

Sure enough, when Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower, there was a celebration going on. The older students had smuggled in fire whiskey, and the younger students were guzzling butterbeer. Not wanting to be part of the celebrations, Harry went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory and threw himself on his bed.

"Happy now, Harry? Cormac's ready to murder me."

Harry looked up to see his twin across the room, also resting on his own bed. "It's not my fault that you refuse to be a team player. You're just lucky that rest of us saved your ass, as always."

"Oh, of course, because I absolutely suck at Quidditch."

"You suck at anything that requires communication with other people. It's a wonder that half of Hogwarts doesn't hate both of us at this point, based on the shit that's come out of your mouth the past five years."

"Like you're not much better! I'm Saint Potter, I make friends with Slytherins and have my head stuck halfway up my ass!"

"If my head's halfway up my ass, yours is stuck somewhere near your stomach."

"Not to mention the fact that Sirius adores you. He wishes that you were his. I might was well not exist."

"Try living like that your entire life and come back to me," Harry responded.

"Was it really that bad?" Chris asked, finally no longer shouting. "With mum and dad?"

Harry nodded. "The only reason why they remembered my birthday was because it was also yours. Everything was yours, I just happened to share it with you."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"I accept your apology. It's not like I have any choice, we are brothers."

"We're twins," Chris said, "which is even better. You know, he threatened to pull me off the roster before next game."

"Who, Cormac?"

Chris nodded. "I might just pull myself off the team, focus on other things."

Harry's jaw dropped. His twin loved Quidditch more than anything. "If anything it should me quitting the team. I won't be able to play after Hogwarts, anyway."

It was Chris's turn to be astonished. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"It's my responsibility as the Black and Potter heir to stay alive and all of that. Quidditch is too dangerous. Sirius and I have already talked about it. Obviously I'm still going to fly and all of that, but nothing professional."

"Oh. Aren't you upset about that? You wanted to play for Puddlemere when we were little."

"You remember that?"

Chris laughed. "Who could forget that? You ran around the Puddlemere kit that Sirius got you for a month straight."

"Well, sometimes we all have to grow up. If you want, I'll talk to Cormac for you. Get things straightened out."

"No, I think this is something I have to fix on my own."

* * *

And Chris did fix it. Astonishingly, he actually _passed_ the Quaffle in the chasers only practices that week.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing he had to fix, which quickly became apparent at the breakfast table one morning.

"Where the hell were you this morning?" Ron asked after swallowing his food, due to a quick glare from Hermione.

"Training," Chris answered as he calmly cut into his waffle. "Wood sent me a new workout plan, so I've been trying to follow it."

"Why didn't you share it with me?" Ron asked indignantly. "I am your best mate, in case you've forgotten. And besides, we all know who Gryffindor's keeper will be next year."

"No we don't, because is all depends on next year's captain," Hermione pointed out.

"And it's going to be me, because I'm his best mate," Ron said as if she was slow.

"Good luck with that," Ginny said from down the table. "Dean's been training too, and I'd think he'd make a great keeper."

Harry had set the two up after he found out that Dean aspired to be a keeper. Ginny had someone to score on and Dean had someone to block.

"And how would you know that?" Ron demanded.

"Because I've been training with him."

"I'll tell mum! You know you aren't allowed to play Quidditch."

Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "Try and stop me. Go ahead, tell mum and she'll probably sent a howler. It doesn't matter; I'm getting on that team no matter what."

* * *

Of course, Ron sent their mum a letter and she sent a howler back. It landed on Ginny's plate one morning a few days later, and launched into a diatribe about the girl's daintiness and fragility.

"Clearly your mum's never witnessed your bat bogey hex," Harry said to her after Ginny had vanished away the ashes of the howler. "It's the complete opposite of dainty and fragile."

"It doesn't matter what she says, she's not here, so she can't stop me."

* * *

November soon turned into December, and with that came the approach of the winter holidays, and with it came excitement for Hogwarts' Yule Ball. This meant, once again, dates.

Harry went straight to Ginny with a question.

Before he could ask it though, Ginny said, "I can't go to the ball with you, if that's what you're about to ask."

Harry chuckled. "It is about the ball, actually. I've decided to ask Daphne Greengrass. I'm assuming that Dean asked you to go with him?"

Ginny nodded, blushing. "He asked me last night."

"I think Dean be good for you," Harry said. "Just don't let Ron find out. He decked me, and I'm his best friend's brother."

"I know. So what did you need help with?"

"I need help on how to ask Daphne. I haven't exactly told anyone, besides you of course, that I'm going to ask her."

"Not even Sirius?"

"Not even Sirius."

* * *

Harry made his way to the owlery just before dinner, a few days later. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers and a letter to Daphne. Hopefully, she would say yes. Just in case she said no, or worse, burned his letter on the spot. He definitely needed his Gryffindor bravery now more than ever.

He gave the letter and flowers to an anonymous school owl and sent it off into the night.

* * *

At the Slytherin table, Daphne was talking to her sister, Astoria, who was currently giggling about fact that Draco had asked her to the Yule Ball. It was actually rather shocking, given the fact that everyone had thought that Draco was promised to Pansy Parkinson. Apparently not.

And then an owl flew down in front of her. It was one of the school's owls - brown, boring, and completely nondescript So her admirer, at least she guessed that was who sent the owl, given the fact that the owl was clutching a bouquet of camellias and marigolds, didn't want to be identified. Yet.

Daphne relieved the owl of its burden and it flew off. Of course, now everyone at the Slytherin table was eyeing her. She opened the note that had accompanied the flowers and read it.

_Dear Lady Daphne Greengrass,_

_Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball on the evening of the twenty-fourth of December? Please respond as soon as possible. The flowers are a token of my appreciation, although your beauty far outshines them. Please respond on the reverse side of this card._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Heir Harold James Potter_

Daphne almost dropped the piece of parchment in shock. Was _Potter _actually asking her to the Yule Ball?

"What is it?" Astoria asked, looking at her older sister through her long, blond lashes.

"A note," Daphne replied, "from an admirer."

Knowing that a reaction would only make her look weak, she tucked the parchment into her robes and continued with her dinner, ignoring the multitude of eyes staring at her.

* * *

Harry waited on bated breath for Daphne to respond. It would be even worse if she just ignored him and went to the ball with someone else. Not to mention the breach of etiquette, but he didn't care about that. He watched as she tucked his letter into her robes and returned to her meal.

He sighed and focused on his plate, pushing around the remainder of his shepherd's pie around his plate.

"It'll turn out fine," Ginny whispered to him.

Harry soon returned to Gryffindor Tower and headed straight to his dormitory to shower. But when he emerged, wearing a pair of striped pajamas, there was an owl waiting on the ledge outside the window.

He jumped and let the bird in, and it presented him a letter before flying away. The piece of parchment said.

_Dear Heir Potter,_

_I would be honored to accompany you to the Yule Ball._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Daphne Greengrass_

Harry whooped and began an impromptu dance around the room. Of course, Ron and Chris chose that moment to enter the room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Nothing," Harry said before flopping onto his bed. "Absolutely nothing."

"Your brother's mental," Ron commented.

"Watch it, Ron," Chris said.

Harry mentally cheered. This was the first time Chris had actually stood up to his best friend.

"Since when were you on his side?" Ron asked. "You two have barely even spoken since first year."

"Well things have changed Ron. You and I may be best mates, but Harry and I are brothers. If you can't deal with that fact, then I think that I may have some thinking to do about our friendship. Goodnight."

Ron stood there, completely baffled about what had just happened. But he recovered quickly. "Hey! We're not done here!"

Harry just watched from his bed. Chris and Ron had clearly forgotten that he was right there.

"I think we are, Ron."

"Why, then? Why? Because of Quidditch, because he's suddenly your parent's favorite? Why?"

"Because I realized that I wasn't being a brother to him. Quidditch doesn't matter, our parent's approval doesn't matter. And now that I've realized this, I'm trying to make up for all of the time that I've lost. Goodnight, Ron."

* * *

Harry and Daphne kept their news under wraps while the rest of the students in the castle scrabbled around to find dates.

By the time the ball rolled around, most people had either found someone, or in Ron's case, were going stag.

The sixth-year boys were getting ready in their dorm when Chris asked, "Harry, who are you taking?" After all, it was rather surprising that no witch had been bragging about going to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter.

Harry pulled his twin into the washroom by his collar and whispered, "Daphne Greengrass."

"Are you serious? I swore that you would be taking Ginny!"

"Keep it quiet, but Dean's going with her. They've been together for a while now, actually. And especially don't tell Ron."

"So you're going with Greengrass, err, Daphne? Do Dad and Sirius know?"

Harry had to stop himself from running his hand through his neatly combed hair. "No, they have no clue. I've been too worried to tell Dad, who knows how he'll react. And Sirius would probably think about how this would affect me politically before anything else."

"So what are you going to do? They'll probably find out by tomorrow, if not sooner."

"Deal with it then. Let's just have a good time tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

The boys exited the bathroom and then Harry spent the rest of the time before he was due to pick up Daphne tidying his robes in the mirror. They were pure black, and had the Potter and Black family crests on the chest. Chris' robes were of a similar cut, but they were midnight blue and bore smaller version of the Potter crest.

Harry spotted Ron looking at them enviously. Weasley dress robes were an unfortunate concoction of plum-colored velvet and droopy lace. They were probably in style decades ago.

Finally it was time for Harry to meet Daphne, so he bid adieu to his housemates and headed down to the dungeons.

"What are you doing down here, Harry?" Draco asked. Astoria was on his arm, looking stunning as always, but not as stunning as her sister.

"He's here to meet his date for the ball, of course," Astoria giggled.

"You told her and not me?" Draco asked, indignant.

"I've only told my brother," Harry answered. "She probably figured it out on her own."

Daphne chose that moment to exit the Slytherin common room. She wore a slinky, pale blue silk gown that took Harry's breath away. Her hair was twisted into an elegant knot, held in place by a diamond hair comb that was clearly goblin made.

"Daphne, you look amazing."

"You too, Harry."

"Shall we then?" Draco asked, gesturing to the stairs that led out of the dungeons.

"We shall."

Harry and Daphne turned heads when they arrived in the entrance hall. After all, he was the heir of two powerful families, and she was one of the most gorgeous girls in all of Hogwarts. Plus they were in Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Despite the numerous stares, they managed to endure and enjoy their night.

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't too fragmented. There was a lot to get through, so hopefully the next few chapters will flow a little better. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Warnings: Language, minor adult concepts.**

**A/N: I'm hugely overwhelmed and surprised the massive amount of support I got for the last chapter, especially after my sort of long absence. Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, and alerted.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry had to face his family. He hoped that they hadn't heard who he had taken to the ball, but it was unlikely. Plus, it was Christmas, so he really didn't want to spoil the day.

As always, Harry woke up early. When he was younger, this was so he could find his few presents and retreat upstairs. It had become a habit as he got older. This time, however, he went downstairs, got hot chocolate from the kitchen, and curled up in a chair in the living room next to their twelve-foot Christmas tree.

That's how Sirius and Marlene found him when they arrived at the Potter's via floo.

With one look at Harry, Sirius said, "We'll talk later."

It was enough to give Harry the feeling that a ball of lead had just plummeted to the depths of his stomach.

Within the next half hour, the rest of the Potters woke up, and Remus arrived via floo. Lily insisted that all of them eat breakfast before tackling the massive pile of presents under the tree. Chris was raring to go, and so was James. They wolfed down their waffles and raced to the living room.

"Harry?" Lily asked softly. "Are you still going to Sirius' tomorrow?"

Harry glanced quickly at Sirius, who gave a slight nod. "Yeah, I will be. Will you be coming to the Malfoys'?"

Lily let out a heavy sigh, but she nodded anyway. "If only to keep an eye on you."

They joined the rest of the family in the living room, and then it was time to open presents. Harry got new robes from his parents, a broom cleaning kit from his brother, a book from Remus, and a knife (a Black family heirloom, of course) from Marlene and Sirius. He also got a variety of gifts from his friends, including joke items from Fred and George, and a basket of Honeydukes' best from the girls on the Quidditch team.

"Did you get that from Hermione?" Harry heard Remus ask Chris. Chris was holding a book about the best chasers in the world.

Chris nodded before returning to flipping through the pages.

"Did you send her present too?" Sirius asked him softly.

Harry immediately knew what the problem was, even if Chris did not. He hadn't sent Daphne a present, he hadn't even given her anything since asking her to the ball.

James then asked, "What did you give her?"

"A bracelet and gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts," Chris answered. "Why?"

"Nothing. Sirius and I just need to talk to you and Harry after dinner."

Chris accepted his answer and returned to his book.

Once the wrapping paper and bows were cleared away, everyone went to change before spending the rest of the day in leisure. Once dinner time rolled around, everyone congregated in the Potters' formal dining room, where they had all of their major celebrations.

"Here's to happiness and family," James said from the head of the table. Everyone raised their glasses in a toast, and then dug into the delicious feast that Lily and the Potter elves had prepared.

They finished eating the six course meal, and then everyone retired to the living room. Everyone that is, except for Harry, Chris, James, and Sirius.

"Lily, love, the boys, Sirius, I are going over to Grimmauld Place so we can have our chat. We'll be back soon."

Lily nodded hesitantly, but let them go, after all, it would allow her to spend some quality time with Marlene. After a brandy, Remus excused himself in order to return to Hogwarts.

* * *

At Grimmauld Place, the two men and two soon-to-be men stepped out of the fireplace. It was much more cheery now that Sirius was Lord Black, and the many dark artifacts had either been done away with or stored within the safety of Gringotts.

"We'll talk in my office," Sirius said. They walked through the sitting room, passing by the massive Black family tapestry, and entered Sirius' office. The walls were paneled with dark, elaborately carved wood, and an entire wall was covered in bookshelves filled with books.

"Harold, Christopher, please sit down."

Harry blinked. Now he knew how serious Sirius was. His godfather almost never used his full name. Harry and Chris sat down in the two sturdy wooden chairs in front of Sirius' desk. Sirius also sat down, and their father took a seat in an armchair off to the side.

"Christopher, I'm guessing your father never informed you of what it means for a young pureblood wizard to give a young witch a present, especially jewelry."

"I know what it means," Chris replied quickly. "It means that they like each other and care for each other."

"Just because you're not the heir of our family, that doesn't mean that you're exempt from certain protocols," James said. "I should have told you this. Giving gifts to a witch, or vice versa, that you are involved with, is a sign that you intend for you relationship has taken a more serious direction."

"So?" Chris said, "Hermione and I _are _serious."

"Serious enough to ask her to marry you?" Sirius said. Chris gaped at him and tried to stammer out response. "I didn't think so."

"I hate to say this, but it doesn't matter as much because Hermione is a Muggleborn. Still, be careful, though. People will be looking at you just as much as Harry, and you'll need to uphold the political views that the Potters and Blacks share," Sirius said.

"What does that mean? Does it mean that Hermione and I can't be together just because some stodgy old men don't want me to?"

"Christopher, watch your tone," James warned. "I'm just asking that you and Hermione take things a little slower. And for her not to wear the bracelet in public, at least, not yet anyway. You'll have plenty of time to make those decisions."

"Yes dad, I mean, father."

"Good. Now, onto the next order of business," James said. "Christopher can stay. It would be better for him to hear this now than for us to surprise him later."

Sirius then said, "Very well. Harold, James and I both received very interesting notes from Lord Greengrass this morning." Harry nodded. "It appears that you accompanied his daughter Daphne to the Yule Ball last night. He reports that, according to Daphne, you were nothing but a gentleman."

"I treated her as a lady should be treated, just like you taught me," Harry responded.

His father said, "I'm glad to hear it. But the most interesting part of his note was where he mentions opening up negotiations of a contract. I'm guessing that you understand what kind of contract he means."

"An engagement contract."

"Yes," Sirius said. "If I understood him correctly, he would like to have one completed before his daughter turns of age, so that he doesn't have to deal with every wizard in Britain vying for her hand."

"When is her birthday?" Harry asked.

"In April, meaning that the contract should hopefully be done by February or March. That gives us approximately two to three months to hash out the details. Would you like us to tell him that we are willing to enter negotiations?"

Harry thought for a moment. Was he really ready to enter that stage of his life. He only was sixteen, after all, and he heard other boys' rather raunchy stories in the changing room and the dormitories. Was he ready to start the process of finding his first and only?

"Yes, I'm ready."

Sirius grinned. "Then that gets rid of one massive headache. I don't know how we would have handled it if you said no right off the bat. Now don't worry about the negotiations, Harry. Your dad and I have got it under control. We'll send you each copy of the contract and you'll send it back any edits. Once we have a final version, you and Daphne will sign the final copy and we can file it with the ministry."

"And then all hell will break loose."

"If you mean the press, then you're correct."

The four of them, now in much better spirits, returned to Potter Manor to enjoy the rest of their Christmas. Except for Chris. He had to write a letter to his girlfriend, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione was woken up by an owl tapping on her window. It was Chris' owl, Godric, and there was a letter tied around one of his legs. Hermione jumped up to let him inside, and went to the bathroom and filled a paper cup with water. She returned to her room and placed the water in front of the tired owl and untied Chris' letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you had a happy Christmas! I can't tell you everything, since its family business, but my dad and Sirius are kind of mad at me. It's not your fault, and they (and my mum) still adore you and think that you're the smartest witch they've ever met (which is true), but they want us to slow things down. I told them that I got you the bracelet for Christmas, and I think I almost gave my dad a hernia. Apparently jewelry is a sign that a relationship's getting more serious (obviously). Like I said, I can't tell you everything, but my dad and Sirius want you to wait a bit before wearing the bracelet around. I do hope you like it though, I saw it and thought of you instantly._

_Yours,_

_Chris_

Hermione slowly sat down on the edge of her bed. She wasn't expecting that in a letter from her boyfriend. She couldn't wear the bracelet he had given her for Christmas just because said boyfriends' dad had said that she couldn't. The wizarding world was getting stranger and stranger. But the worst part was that he couldn't (or wouldn't?) tell her exactly why.

* * *

The students returned to Hogwarts shortly after the New Year. The Malfoys' ball had gone well, at least by Harry's standards. He had gotten a dance with Daphne, and his father had refrained from punching Draco's father in the face.

Because of the ongoing negotiations, Harry and Daphne had both been told to stay well away from each other. After all, they couldn't have any rumors spreading about them.

Harry was sharing a compartment with Neville, Ginny, Dean, Chris, Hermione, and, unfortunately, Ron.

"I bet Malfoy will come in here and brag about his bloody ball," Ron grumbled.

Harry and Neville shared a look. After all, Harry was friends with Draco, and Neville's family had also attended the ball.

"Well I'd like to go," Ginny pointed out. "Whether you like the Malfoys or not, it's supposed to the biggest and most exclusive social event of the year. Getting an invitation means that you actually are someone."

"And it was rather fun," Neville said. "Some people there were rather nice."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Sure. You won't ever catch me there. Right, Chris?"

Chris looked up from toying with a lock of Hermione's hair while she read and flushed. "Umm, actually, Ron, I was there too."

Ron tossed his hands up. "What is with you people? Is the whole bloody world going mad?"

"My parents got an invitation," Chris explained hurriedly. "They decided to go, so I had to go too. Etiquette and decorum and all that."

"So? You hate the Malfoys!"

"It's called politics, Ron. Look it up once you figure out what a dictionary is," Harry said, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Later, once they were at Hogwarts, Harry was returning to the Gryffindor common room from the library, just before curfew, when he heard arguing down the corridor. He hid in the shadows and listened in.

"You went to the Malfoys' ball? You could have at least invited your girlfriend! It's not that hard, you did it here! Why didn't you do that instead of 'oh, by the way, don't wear that gorgeous bracelet I got you for Christmas'!"

"Hermione!" Chris hissed. At least his brother was trying to be somewhat discrete. "I've been trying to tell you, I had no choice. I just can't bring you there without an invitation. They would have asked us and my parents to leave!"

"So? Haven't you ever heard of a plus one? They must have mentioned it somewhere on the invitation."

"In case you don't understand, I'm the younger son of a pureblood family. I just can't go gallivanting to balls with uninvited guests and hoping that people are okay with it. And believe me, the Malfoys wouldn't have been okay with it."

"So now you're gallivanting with me?"

Harry heard his brother sigh. "No, I'm not gallivanting with you, Hermione. I care about you a whole bloody lot and I don't want you to get hurt! Taking you to a ball at Hogwarts is one thing. Having you accompany me to one of the biggest pureblood events of the year is another. That would be like saying that we're engaged, which I doubt that either of us are ready to do. And you're Muggleborn."

"And there's something wrong with hat?" Hermione asked shrilly.

"Of course not! In case you're forgetting, my mother's a Muggleborn! And you know that my mum and dad adore you. But people like the Malfoys don't think of you the same way that my parents do. It could hurt us politically-"

"-Since when does your family care about politics?"

"Since Harry is the heir to the Potter and Black families! Anything my parents do can also damage Sirius' politics, since we're connected now. Meaning that anything negative will also reflect on Harry and that wouldn't be good at all."

"So you're choosing your family over me?"

"I'm not choosing anyone over anyone. I'm just trying to prevent you from getting hurt, don't you see that?"

The bell for curfew tolled, so Harry hurried back to the common room so that Chris and Hermione didn't catch him eavesdropping.

"Hey, Potter!"

"Hey, Cormac." Harry joined his captain by the fireplace.

"Did you have a chance to see the Appleby-Falmouth game?"

Quidditch, of course. "I wish," Harry replied. "I heard that it was brutal, as always."

"I got an offer from the Arrows," Cormac said.

Harry's jaw literally dropped. "Are you serious?"

Cormac nodded. "They want to see me for a trial at the end of June. You know their current keeper's retiring after next season."

"They want you to be their starting keeper?"

"After next season," Cormac replied. "I don't even know…"

"You'll do fine. After all, we've had the best team in Hogwarts since you've been our captain."

"You mean since you've been our seeker. I have to thank you, Harry. You're the only reason why they even noticed me. They want to make an offer to you next year. Along with the rest of the league, of course."

Harry took a deep breath. "Well I guess they'll be disappointed then."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to play professionally."

"It was Cormac's turn to gape. "Are you serious? Why? You're literally the best seeker in Hogwarts! You could probably even play for England!"

"Responsibilities, duties, you know."

"Not even for a year or two? Five so you could play in the next World Cup?"

"I wish. Goodnight, Cormac."

"Goodnight, Harry."

* * *

Classes resumed the next morning, and once again, the Great Hall was filled with students getting ready to start their day. The tension between Chris and Hermione was palpable, and most people realized that they shouldn't bring it up.

Harry managed to get through the day, but it was difficult since Daphne was in almost all of his classes. The temptation to stare was overwhelming.

"You look like a love-struck puppy," Chris commented once they were back in the dormitory, preparing to head down to Quidditch practice.

"Thanks, I think. You know, I heard your argument with Hermione last night."

"Fuck. I tried to tell her to keep it down. How much did you hear?"

"Enough. You're lucky that it was right before curfew. If anyone else had overheard it, it would be all over Hogwarts by now. You should probably tell Dad. Or maybe Mum."

"Why?"

"Because they probably had to go through this too, on a bigger scale. You know how into politics our grandfather was, and people were a lot more biased back then. Maybe Mum can giver Hermione some advice."

"If she's not too hardheaded to listen. She doesn't understand our world. She's trying to make it fit her, instead of trying to fit in."

Chris would have continued but Ron entered the room, muttering something about Snape.

"What happened?" Chris asked. After all, Ron didn't even take Potions.

"Snape gave me detention for 'failing to be neat'! And you know what? Professor Lupin backed him up! Honestly, it's like everyone's against me today."

Harry looked at Ron's uniform. It wasn't his fault that his parents had to give him his older brothers' hand-me-downs, but at least he could try. Ron's tie was crooked and his shoes were scuffed and dirty.

"Snape's just being Snape," Chris said, trying to appease him. "And Professor Lupin probably didn't want to contradict Snape in front of you, it looks bad when the teachers argue, you know."

"That's true."

"Chris, we should probably head down to the pitch, or Cormac will have our heads."

Ron scowled at the mention of the team that he wasn't on.

* * *

The Gryffindor team got lucky with the weather. Although it was cold and windy, the sun was shining, which made practice easier for everyone. By the time they headed inside, it was almost time for dinner, and the session had gone well.

* * *

A week later, Harry received the first copy of the contract. It arrived in a large, rectangular envelope, and the seal required his blood to open. He slipped it into his satchel to peruse once classes were over for the day.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, catching sight of it.

"Nothing, just a letter from home."

* * *

Harry reviewed the contract as soon as he had some privacy. He sat on his bed and sealed the curtains shut. He lit his wand with a whispered "_lumos_" and reviewed the contract. He blushed at the parts that mentioned "completing the marriage" and "producing an heir", but he knew they were necessary. He crossed out clauses mentioning Daphne deferring to him for everything, after all, he wanted her to have her freedom. Once he was done, he slid it back into the envelope, and then unsealed the curtains, and started on his homework.

* * *

Three revisions of the contract later, it was done.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done! I'm really happy where this story is going. Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Chapter 6 is being written right now, and should be done in short order.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Warnings: Minor language.**

* * *

Chapter 6

For Harry, life was good. It was the Easter holidays, and Gryffindor had won their two games of the regular Quidditch season, meaning that they would face Ravenclaw for the championship.

But at the moment, he was shaking, because he was about to decide the rest of his life.

Harry was in his father's study at Potter Manor, waiting for Daphne and her family to arrive. He was dressed in smart black dress robes with the Potter and Black family crests, as were his father and brother, sans the Black crest, of course. His mother wore an emerald green dress. Sirius also wore black dress robes, while Marlene wore a draped blue dress.

"You have the rings, right?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

He and his father had gone to the Potter Family vault the day before to retrieve the family engagement rings. They were two simple gold bands, and had the Potter family motto, _vera et fida_, or _True and Loyal_, engraved on the inside.

"You remember what to do, right?"

Harry nodded. His father had been coaching him day and night in the ritual. It involved blood of course, as many old wizarding family rituals did. The contract was necessary for the legally binding side of things.

A house elf popped into the room. "Theys is here," it announced before popping back out.

Then Daphne, her sister, and her parents enter the room.

"Lord and Lady Greengrass," James greeted. "Lady Daphne, Lady Astoria. Welcome to our home."

"Lord and Lady Potter. Heir Potter, Master Potter. Thank you for welcoming us into your home. Lord and Lady Black, it is good to see you as well," Daphne's father replied.

"Shall we proceed?" Harry's father asked.

Daphne's father nodded.

Then the conversation took a serious turn. "Then we shall proceed. Do you agree with all aspects of the contract we devised in regards to my eldest son and your eldest daughter?"

"I do."

"Harold, please begin the ritual."

Harry picked up a knife from the edge of his father's desk. "Daphne Aria Greengrass, do you trust me?" Daphne nodded. "Then give me your left hand." She did, and he quickly made a slash across her palm from forefinger to wrist. He did the same to himself and then clasped her hand.

"Daphne Aria Greengrass, do you trust me with your life?"

"Yes."

"Daphne Aria Greengrass, do you trust me with your magic?"

"Yes."

Daphne Aria Greengrass, do you trust me with your soul?"

"Yes."

Harry then began the chant. It was all in Latin, and it took all of his concentration to not stumble over his words. "Animam tuam, erit anima mea. Tuum erit venenatis justo et. Erit anima tua, et anima mea." Here he slid one ring onto Daphne's left ring finger, and the other onto his own. "Sit sempiterna conubia nostra, ita fiat." [_Translation: Your life and my life will be one. Your magic and my magic will be one. Your soul and my soul will be one. Let our union be eternal, so mote it be._]

He held his breath, and then there was a light golden glow surrounding their joined hands, and then the blood disappeared and their cuts healed.

"The family magic has accepted them as a suitable match," James explained to the Daphne's family. "Harold, Daphne, please sign the contract." He handed over an elegant black quill.

Harry and Daphne each signed, and then it was done.

"Congratulations," James said with a grin. To the Greengrass family, he said, "Our house elves have prepared lunch for ten in the formal dining room, if you would like to join us."

By the end of the afternoon, things were significantly less awkward between Harry and Daphne, especially since this was the closest they had been to each other in months, except for in class, and that hardly counted.

At the end of the afternoon, Daphne, her mother, and her sister departed, while her father and Harry's father headed over to the Ministry of Magic to file the contract.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, the first thought through Harry's head was, _'Thank goodness for the Easter holidays.'_ The timing had been impeccable, especially since the _Daily Prophet _managed to sniff out their news and get it into that day's society pages.

_Young Love?_

_If the rumors are true, there's love in the air at Hogwarts. We have heard from a reliable source that Lord Potter and Lord Greengrass jointly filed an engagement contract yesterday afternoon. The families released a statement, saying "A union between the Potter and Greengrass families is planned for the future." They did not go into further detail._

_Now is this between Heir Harold Potter and Lady Daphne Greengrass? Or possibly his younger twin who is currently seeing Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn student at Hogwarts who's near the top of her class? Only time will tell, however numerous sources point out that Heir Harold accompanied Lady Daphne to the Yule Ball held at Hogwarts, and shared a dance with her at the Malfoy family's ever exclusive New Year's Eve Ball._

"That definitely could have been worse," Sirius said cheerfully. He, Marlene, and Remus were regulars at the Potters' breakfast table, especially when the twins were home. "Imagine if you were at Hogwarts right now?"

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me. It'll still probably be just as bad."

"Well you have a lovely lady to help you through it," Marlene pointed out. "Daphne's a wonderful girl."

"Yeah, she is," Harry agreed.

"At least he's not as bad as you, Prongs," Sirius said. "You pined after Lily like no other."

"I didn't pine," James said indignantly. "I just followed her wherever she went."

* * *

Unfortunately for Harry, the Easter holidays ended sooner than he would like, and he was due back at Hogwarts in a day's time. That night, his father invited the Greengrass family over for dinner, and to give Harry and Daphne some time to get to know each other.

After dinner, Harry and Daphne took a very solitary walk around the Potters' vast gardens. They weren't truly alone, of course, since Astoria was not far away from them.

"Are you ready to go back?" Daphne asked.

"Nope. People are going to be annoying, as always."

"So? Don't let them bother you."

"Are you really not going to mind the attention?"

"I'm used to it, if you didn't notice."

"Of course, most beautiful girl in Hogwarts and all of that," Harry replied, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Are you sure you didn't take lessons from your father? My parents can't wait to be somewhat related to him, and they've only been speaking for a few months. He could do wonders in the Wizengamot if he wanted to."

"It's not really his thing. Sirius, on the other hand, has everyone there eating out of the palm of his hand."

"Oh, I know. Father always comes home waxing lyrical about the charisma of the wonderful Lord Black."

They walked in silence for a bit, meandering around the flowers that were just about to burst into bloom.

"Are you happy Daphne? With this? With us?"

Daphne faced him and raised a delicate eyebrow. "You're handsome, an heir to two families, an outstanding Quidditch player, and one of the nicest people I've ever met. If I wasn't happy, I would have fought my father tooth and nail to get out of making a contract. So yes, I'm happy."

* * *

The next morning, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Harry's company on the train changed slightly from the previous trip. This time, Daphne said conformably in the window seat to his right, while Draco and Astoria sat across from them. Chris and Neville joined them as well.

"So it's true?" Neville asked Harry as he spied Daphne's left hand.

Harry responded, "Yes, the contract was filed over the Easter holidays."

"Congratulations," Neville said. "I'm guessing there's going to be a party?"

Daphne sighed exasperatedly. "Don't remind me. My mother wanted to have it in June, after we get out of school, so everyone can come, but I talked her out of it because I want to have a coming-of-age ball too. We're having it in the beginning August instead, so Harry and I are both of age for it."

"Fun stuff. I think my parents are arranging something for me, but you never know. Personally, I'd just like to marry my greenhouse."

Chris suddenly jumped up. "Sorry, I forgot that I told Hermione that I'd meet her on the train. Do you mind if I bring her here?"

"As long as you manage not to squabble over every little thing," Draco replied. "Some of us would like to have a pleasant train ride." Despite the fact that Chris and Draco were involuntarily spending more time around each other, they were still far from being friends.

Chris ducked out of the compartment to find his girlfriend, and returned fifteen minutes later with the brunette in tow.

"Chris, why are we sitting with them?"

By 'them', she clearly meant Daphne, Astoria, and Draco.

"Harry's friends," Chris answered quickly. James and Sirius had decided that they could only talk about the engagement if they were asked directly, in order to protect Harry and Daphne's privacy.

"Do you want to find Ron, Ginny, and Dean?" Hermione asked.

"It's fine." It had to be, because just as Astoria was keeping an eye on Daphne, he had to keep an eye on Harry. "How was your holiday?"

"Good, I came up with a study plan for us for end of year exams. We have so much to do, with exams being only ten weeks away, and you have to work around Quidditch."

"Of course, just let me know what to do."

Harry hid his snort within a cough. At least Chris was trying to make it work. Key word: trying.

"Chris, remember that Cormac called for a team meeting in the common room once everyone's back. He wants to work out a schedule for practices so we can figure out how we're going to beat Ravenclaw."

"Should've been us," Draco said.

"Then learn how to catch a snitch," Daphne said. "We can't have a seeker that doesn't know how to do that."

"You try going up against Harry and Chang," Draco replied. "You should watch out for her," he reminded Harry.

"I know her tactics, don't worry. I just have to shake her off and keep her on her toes. Most of the time she finds the snitch because the other seeker leads her right to it."

"But don't do it enough to make her search for it herself," Draco reminded him. "She's dangerous then too, especially because she's a girl."

"How so?" Hermione demanded to know.

Daphne explained. "Girls are naturally smaller and lighter, and therefore faster on a broom. If she sees the snitch and gets the jump, she'll probably win just because of that advantage."

"Remind me why you don't play Quidditch again?" Draco asked.

"Because it would give my father a heart attack, you know that. He made me promise not to try out before I came to Hogwarts."

"Fortunately, otherwise I would have no chance of winning against Slytherin," Harry said.

"Aren't you such a charmer, Harry," Draco replied.

"Honestly, he's charmed both my parents into oblivion. He can't do anything wrong."

Harry replied, "Fantastic. You mentioned August, so I'm guessing outside in the gardens or something equally romantic?"

"My mother's considering it. After all, there are so many options. And don't get me started on the clothes. She wants us to go to France as soon as possible."

"And go to Rue Mode?" Draco asked. "I have nightmares of that place."

"I'm sure you do. After all, you've probably been dragged there since birth."

Draco replied ruefully, "I was."

"But no. My mother wants us to go to Madame Marie. Apparently she's the next big thing," Daphne said, adding an eye roll.

"That sounds like torture," Harry said. "Can't I just show up?"

"It is torture. Imagine being fitted at Madam Malkin's times ten," Daphne said. "Your family's probably coming too. After all, we have to look our best."

"Look your best for what?" Hermione asked.

Chris looked torn. "This thing Daphne's mother is planning-"

Daphne cut him off. "If you must know, my mother is planning an engagement party for Harry and me. Don't worry, there's probably room on the guest list for you."

"What?" Hermione looked decidedly upset.

"I couldn't mention it to you without my father's permission. Family business and all of that. Don't worry; my mum will make sure that you're included. There's just a lot to organize."

"But I thought you couldn't get married until you were of age," Hermione said.

"We're not getting married, we signed an engagement contract between our families," Harry pointed out. "Big difference. The wedding will probably take a while to plan anyway, if I know our parents well enough."

Hermione asked, "A contract? That's so outdated!"

"Welcome to our world Granger," Draco said. "You'll probably have to sign one too, if you want to get serious with the other Potter here."

"What do you mean?"

"Some older families use them to protect themselves," Chris said in a low voice. "Sometimes it's more of a tradition and a formality though, depending on the family."

"Oh."

Granger looked far from happy for the remainder of the train ride, probably because she couldn't completely plan out her future perfectly to her liking.

* * *

"Why did Daphne bloody tell her about contracts?" Chris raged once they had returned to their dormitory after the Hogwarts Express had reached its destination.

"Because Hermione should know. She'd probably be even angrier if you sprung it on her once you too were ready. I'm serious, she should have a talk with Mum. She had to sign one too, and she's also Muggleborn, so she would understand and be able to help Hermione."

"I'm just worried that I've screwed this up for good."

"If Hermione can't accept some things, that's not your fault."

"Yes it is, I should have told her from the start what she was getting herself into."

Harry snorted. "She's the one who reads so much. It's not that difficult to figure out. All you need is a history book or a book on wizarding customs and you're set."

"You just don't like her."

"She doesn't respect our family, and she doesn't respect Daphne and my friends in Slytherin. I think that says enough."

Before Chris could say anything in Hermione's defense, it was time for the team meeting in the common room.

The team gathered in front of the fireplace, commandeering the cushy armchairs and shooing the younger students away.

"I think you all know that we have to beat Ravenclaw. We need to win this Cup. I'm graduating. Angelina is graduating. Katie is graduating. Fred and George are graduating. We need to let people know that we're the same team that we have been all season. We can't get cocky or arrogant. We just need to win. And win for next year's captain, Harry Potter."

"What?"

"We nominated you for captain," Angelina said. "All of the seventh years agreed on it. Even though it doesn't become official until you get your letter from McGonagall in August, it belongs to you. You deserve it. You've made this team what it is, no matter how much you try to deny it."

"Obviously, I'd appreciate it if word didn't get out until after the season ends," Cormac said. "But then feel free to celebrate however you want." With that, Cormac went over the practice schedule for the two weeks left in their season.

Of course, Harry was elated. But his twin was seething.

* * *

Due to the ever present Hogwarts rumor mill, the news about Harry and Daphne broke relatively quickly, breaking the hearts of the more hopeful members of the female population of Hogwarts.

However, some took offense at the fact that Daphne was in Slytherin, and took to making her life as unhappy as possible. It escalated to the point that one day, Sirius and Daphne's father came storming into Hogwarts to find both Harry and Daphne in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded to know.

"Daphne was attacked on the way to Potions," Harry said. "I was with her. We don't know who it was, but they tried to get her as we turned the corner. I managed to take the worst of it." It certainly looked like it. Harry was sitting on one of the beds, his school robe thrown over the back of a chair and his tie askew. His shirt sleeve had been sliced open, and blood stained the raw edges.

"Daphne, are you alright?" After Daphne nodded, Lord Greengrass turned to Harry and said, "Thank you for protecting my daughter, Harry."

"I was just doing what I swore to do."

"Of course, but I'm thanking you anyway. Now I believe that your godfather and I have to make a visit to your headmaster."

"Please don't! We're both fine, nothing bad happened," Daphne said.

"I know that you would prefer that we didn't, but we have to take some action," Sirius said. "At best, this is a stupid prank gone wrong," here a shadow crossed his face, "and at worst, it is an attack on an heir and said heir's intended."

Suffice to say, there were no more incidents. Apparently an angry Sirius Black striding through Hogwarts was enough to get the message across. You don't mess with Harry Potter _or _his family.

* * *

A few days before the big game, one of the Potters' owls dropped of a pile of letters, which Harry promptly opened.

The first, from his parents, read:

_Dear Harry,_

His mother started writing first.

_I'll try to come to your next Quidditch game, your father's still trying to convince me. _

Then his father continued the letter.

_Don't worry; I'll get her to Hogwarts! I can't guarantee that she'll watch though, she has the tendency to close her eyes if you're more than a few feet off the ground. I won't be able to make it, Wizengamot and all that boring stuff. _

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

"Did you get a letter from them too?" Chris asked as he spotted the writing on the parchment in Harry's hands.

Harry nodded. "Mum mentioned coming to tomorrow's game."

"That should be fun," Chris said. "Maybe I can convince Dad to sign me out with McGonagall and take me to Zonko's afterwards to celebrate."

Harry then opened the letter from Sirius.

_Harry,_

_Your parents probably mentioned this, but things are going well. Make sure you write, we like hearing from you. Marlene should be able to make your game, but the Wizengamot session is that day so I won't be able to be there. Feel free to kick Ravenclaw ass anyway!_

_-Sirius_

"Marlene is planning on coming too. Dad and Sirius can't because of the Wizengamot schedule."

"That sucks. We'll just have Mum and Marlene show them the memories."

* * *

It was finally the big day.

The Gryffindor team gathered in the changing room early, all of them already dressed in their scarlet uniforms, to go over the strategy for the day.

"We're going to play like we have all year. But we are going to change a few things up. First priority is that Harry catches the snitch. The sooner we end it the better. We know that the Ravenclaw chasers pick up speed the longer the game goes on, so we need to shut them down. Fred and George, that's going to be your job. Since Fred and George will be on their chasers, that means that the rest of us have to protect Harry. Chasers, you'll take turns running interference. We've been practicing two-chaser plays for a reason. If you see their beaters going after Harry, one of you drop out and cover his back. Got it?"

The team nodded.

They then flew around the pitch for ten minutes or so, and then returned to the changing room to await the start of the game.

Finally, it was time to line up.

Harry heard Lee Jordan, as it was his last game as the announcer, calling out their names as they flew out onto the pitch. He mounted his broom, as did the rest of the team.

"And here comes Gryffindor! JOHNSON, BELL, POTTER, WEASLEY, WEASLEY, MCLAGGEN, anddddddddd POTTER!"

They flew out to cheering crowd, half of which was cheering for the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor.

Harry thought he spotted his mother in the crowd but snapped his attention back to the game.

Once the balls were released, Harry flew up high, trying to get as far away from Cho as possible. The game started slowly but the pace picked up quickly. The chasers were flying back and forth, trying to score as much as possible. There was no sighting of the snitch for the first hour of the game.

Harry and Cho both feinted a few times, each of them trying to distract the other. But they were both too focused, and after each failed attempt at distraction they went back to seeking the snitch on their own.

The score was creeping higher and higher, and Harry listened in on Lee's commentary from time to time.

"The Quaffle goes to Bell, to Johnson, back to Bell, onto Potter...he needs to pass the Quaffle here. Pass it! Pass it! And the Quaffle's stolen by Davies, and it's headed back down the pitch."

A few minutes later, Lee was shouting into the microphone again.

"Johnson has possession. The Quaffle goes to Bell, back to Johnson, she makes a move and...SHE SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR, the score is now eighty to ninety, Ravenclaw."

Just as Harry was about to settle in and let the Chasers do their job,when he spotted the snitch fluttering near the Ravenclaw goal posts. He took off, rocketing towards their keeper.

"POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH!"

'_Thanks, Lee,' _Harry thought. Now everyone in the stadium, including Cho, knew that the chase was on.

The other seeker managed to catch up with him as the snitch took them on a roller coaster ride around the field. It took a sudden, steep dive, and just as Harry moved to follow it, he heard a whistling noise just above him.

"Chris! Get in there!" Cormac yelled.

Harry ignored the voices and focused on the tiny gold ball in front of him. He felt his toes skim the grass as he made a literal leap. Just as he left his broom, he heard the same whistling sound, followed by a splintering noise that drowned out everything else. Then he hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Do I speak/read/understand Latin? Nope! My source is Google Translate, so feel free to correct me if it's wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Warnings: Minor language.**

**A/N: Sorry, this update took longer than I planned. Right now, fantasy is better than reality. I'm beginning work on Chapter 8, so hopefully it won't take as long as this chapter did.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"And Potter's got the snitch! Potter's got the snitch! 150 points for Gryffindor! And Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup, I don't believe it!"

Harry could hear the cheers from where he lay on the ground. He could feel the faintly beating metal wings of the snitch brushing against his hand.

"Good game, Harry." It was Cho, offering him a hand up. He reached to take it, but pain laced up his legs and he crumpled to the ground. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Then she looked down at his legs, paled, and choked down a scream.

"Get Pomfrey," Harry managed to say before lying back on the ground.

Cho took off and his team gathered around him.

"It'll be okay, Harry," Angelina said in a soothing tone. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Pomfrey's on her way Potter, everything will be alright," Cormac added. "Bloody amazing catch though."

"Out of my way!"

Madam Pomfrey had arrived.

His teammates were forced away from his side as the school nurse began to tend to his injuries. He was levitated onto a stretcher and rushed back up to the castle. Once they arrived in the infirmary, he was moved onto a bed.

"Minerva, please floo St. Mungo's, tell them we have a Quidditch accident and we need their immediate attention. Get someone over here as soon as you can."

Harry could faintly here McGonagall speaking into the green-tinged flames, but turned his focus back to the nurse. "What's wrong? How bad is it?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, you'll be as right as rain in no time. Now let me do my job."

Eventually Harry faded into a comfortable, fuzzy darkness.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room, no one was celebrating. Everyone was too worried about the fate of their star seeker to care about partying over their win. The Quidditch team was huddled by the fireplace.

"Potter, you're off the bloody team," Cormac said, his voice breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid? Chasers were supposed to run interference between Harry and their beaters. You were supposed to get there so they didn't get him."

"Sorry."

"That's all you have to say?" Katie exclaimed. "Did you see his legs? Who knows what's even happening right now, and all you can say is sorry? And Merlin, his broom!"

The back of Harry's broom had been shattered by the force of the bludger. The pieces had been wrapped in a bundle and placed on Harry's bed in the dormitory. But before the rest of the team could dig into Chris like they wanted to, the portrait hole swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped into the common room.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to come with me."

It was almost time for curfew, so there were very few students in the corridors, and the ones who were out and about got sharp reminders from the Transfiguration professor. Chris was led to her office, where his father was waiting.

"Dad! How's Harry?"

"He's at St. Mungo's, there hasn't been any news yet. Your mum is already there, so are Sirius and Marlene. I figured that I'd wait for you. But to be honest Chris, Pomfrey said that it was pretty bad."

"But how bad?"

"We might not know until the morning. You mum flooed a few hours ago to tell me that the healers took him in for emergency treatment, so he's been in there for a while. We should probably head over there now and hope that he's alright."

"Feel free to use my floo," McGonagall said.

Chris and James did, and ended up in the main waiting room of St. Mungo's.

James went up for the desk. "We're here for Harry Potter. He was taken in for emergency treatment, but that's all we know."

The receptionist looked up at him. "Are you family?"

James nodded. "His father and his brother."

"He's been taken into the Artifact Accidents Ward on this floor. The waiting room is down the hall, take a left and then another left and it will be on your right," she informed them in a crisp tone.

James and Chris hurried down the pristine halls. They reached the waiting room rather quickly, and found Sirius, Marlene, and Lily.

"They just finished with him," Sirius explained. "They're getting him settled in a room and then a healer will be out to speak with you and Lily. Then he'll be able to have visitors. One, maybe two, at a time."

"He's fine though, right?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I think your mum's had a bit of a shock. She saw the whole thing. Marlene mentioned getting some tea and sandwiches from upstairs while we wait, and then getting some overnight things for your mum and dad."

Chris asked his dad, "Are you staying here?"

"Probably. You'll be staying with Sirius and Marlene at Grimmauld Place, and then you'll go back to Hogwarts in the morning. You can come and see Harry tomorrow after classes are over."

Marlene left the group to go gather some food and drinks, while James comforted Lily. The healer came out to speak to Lily and James not long after Marlene returned.

"Are you all family?" she asked.

"We're his godparents," Sirius explained. "This is his mother and father, and his brother."

"Healer Dawn Lewis, I'm sure it would be a pleasure to meet you, under different circumstances." All of them received a firm handshake.

"Now, Harry is stable and resting. He's out of the woods, and we have him on a few potions to prevent infection. He has quite a few cuts and bruises, and he went into shock during treatment. He suffered several fractures to his legs and a concussion."

"But he'll be okay, right?" Chris asked.

"You're brother's had a long day, and when he wakes up he'll be in a lot of pain. We've healed his legs to the best of our ability, but you must keep in mind that there are some things magic can't fix."

"What do you mean? Skelegrow should work on broken bones, right?" James asked.

"If the fractures hadn't been so severe, then yes. There was too much damage to safely vanish the bones without possibly damaging the surrounding muscles and nerves, so we had to set the bones back into place and use a modified Skelegro to fill in the gaps, so to speak."

"How long will he have to stay here?" James asked.

"At least a week," Healer Lewis replied. "You'll have to speak to his professors and Hogwarts about him catching up, since he'll be on bed rest for the next two weeks, and then minimal walking for another week. He'll be back to normal in a month at the most. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you his room."

She led Harry's family down the corridor to a room that held a single bed.

Harry lay on his back, the bed tilted slightly upwards. The white sheets were pulled up to his waist. His chest rose and fell as he slept on.

"Be careful not to wake him. He needs his rest."

The healer left, and Lily and James took seats at Harry's bedside.

"Lily, James, Sirius and I are going to have a word with Chris in the hall," Marlene said after a few moments of watching Harry rest.

Lily nodded, but otherwise didn't respond.

Marlene led Sirius and Chris into the hall and shut the door to Harry room so Lily and James wouldn't be disturbed.

"Why are we having a word with Chris?" Sirius asked. "I want to be there in case Harry wakes up soon."

"I saw what happened on the field today," Marlene said staring hard at Chris.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, still completely mystified.

"I was supposed to run interference with the Ravenclaw beaters. We decided before the game that the closest chaser would go so the others could keep scoring. It should be me in there, not Harry. Don't worry though, Cormac's kicked me off the team."

Sirius said, "You owe Harry an apology. If he forgives you, we'll forgive you as well."

They reentered the room to watch over Harry. Sirius, Marlene, and Chris left an hour and a half later to get some sleep at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Chris returned to the Gryffindor common room the next morning, and was immediately surrounded by people wanting to know about Harry.

"He's fine. Or, he will be. I'm not sure how much I can say, but he'll be in St. Mungo's at least until the end of the week. I was only there for an hour or so last night."

He met up with Hermione and they headed down to breakfast. But he didn't get to enjoy his meal in peace. Cho and Roger came over to with a get well card signed by the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

But Daphne was the most worried of all.

Astoria approached the Gryffindor table in her sister's stead. "She's worried sick," she explained to Chris. "She almost didn't come to breakfast, Draco and I had to make her. How's Harry?"

"He's been better."

"That's what I thought. When will he be back?"

"Hopefully by the end of the week, but I don't know for sure. He was sleeping when I was there last night."

"Daphne's going to see him today, after classes are over."

"So I am."

"Good. I think she'll appreciate the company." Astoria then returned to the Slytherin table.

"Why was Astoria over here?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Potions textbook.

"Daphne was worried about Harry, so Astoria came over for a little reassurance that he'd be okay. Daphne's going to see him this afternoon."

"Do you want to study for exams later today?"

Chris cringed at the thought of studying at a time like this, even if life did go on. "I'm going to see Harry too. I'd ask you to come, but you'd need your parent's permission to leave school."

"It's alright. Exams are my priority right now anyway."

"By the way, my mum mentioned that you should come over again this summer. She'll need someone to help keep her sane during all of the planning that will be going on."

"Right, the engagement party."

"At this rate it's a ball. And Daphne's decided against having a coming of age ball so the engagement ball could be that much grander," Chris explained in a low voice. "Plus they have to start planning the wedding. Mum's already going mad with all of the details."

"That sounds like _so_ much fun," Hermione deadpanned. "My parents are going on a vacation, just the two of them for once, so do you think I could come over to Potter Manor a week or two after school lets out?"

"Sure. My parents adore you, and they're probably going to be too worried about Harry to care, anyway."

* * *

Chris was rather anxious to see Harry that afternoon, and could barely pay attention in his classes. He managed to get a detention and lose twenty points to Snape by the end of the day.

When his father arrived to take him to St. Mungo's, Chris was half hoping that Harry had decided to take an afternoon nap.

But no such luck. Daphne had beaten him there, and she and Harry were having a quiet conversation. When she saw Chris standing awkwardly by the door, she stood up and excused herself to get some tea from the upstairs café.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really, really am."

Harry leaned back against his recently fluffed pillow and said, "I forgive you. I'll talk Cormac into letting you back on the team."

"How do you know about that?"

"Sirius told me earlier. He said you seemed pretty down about the whole thing, so I forgive you. Were you stupid? Yeah, but I don't blame anyone who doesn't really want to purposefully put themselves in the path of a bludger."

"So I'm actually forgiven?"

Harry shrugged. "Yep. And my pain potion wore off a half hour ago, so you can't say that it was the drugs talking."

"Does it hurt? Should I get the healer?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course it hurts. You try patching up shattered bones in your legs. But no, I have to wait at least two hours between doses, so I don't get addicted. They want to wean me off regular doses by the time I go home."

"Are you coming back to school?"

"I don't know yet. Healer Lewis wants me to just go home and recover, since there are only four weeks left in the year. I'm aiming to be there for the last two weeks, even if it means that I'm just there to sit my exams."

"Everyone's been asking me about you." Chris removed the Ravenclaw team's card from his satchel and placed it on Harry's nightstand, which was already beginning to get laden down with cards, sweets, and flowers.

"Just tell them that I'll be back as soon as I can. I think Mum and Dad are going to talk to McGonagall when they bring you back. They're going to try to arrange for the professors to send my coursework to me."

"Sounds good." Harry yawned, although he tried to stifle it. "I'll see you later. I think I'm going to get some sleep. Tell Daphne that I'll see her tomorrow."

"You do that Harry. I'll see you later."

Harry nodded and tried to settle into a comfortable position. Chris left, and gently closed the door behind him.

"He's asleep again isn't he?"

Chris jumped. "Bloody hell, you scared me!"

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him. She repeated herself, "He's asleep again, isn't he?"

Chris nodded. "He told me to tell you that he'd see you tomorrow."

"The modified Skelegrow and pain potions make him really tired. One of the nurses told me that he asked to be woken up before I got here so he wouldn't sleep through my visit. I just hope he's out soon. Having to lie in bed all day is already driving him crazy."

"I apologized to Harry, but I should probably apologize to you too. You're the one who's going to marry him and all of that."

Daphne waved it off. "He's alive and essentially in one piece, so I forgive you. But I don't suggest getting on my bad side."

* * *

Chris had a whirlwind week between visiting Harry and going along with Hermione's study schedule.

Harry was released from St. Mungo's by the end of that week, but he didn't return to Hogwarts. He went straight home to Potter Manor to spend the following week in bed.

Chris was just as surprised as anyone when Harry returned to classes a week later, leaning heavily on his ebony black cane.

At lunch, the first question out of Cormac's mouth was, "Can you play Quidditch?"

Harry grimaced. "I'm grounded for now. I might be able to in the fall, but that's more of a question of if I'll be allowed to, instead of being able to."

"Well that sucks," Cormac replied.

"The good news is that he's back in time for exams," Hermione pointed out. "Life goes on without Quidditch."

Many members of the team looked at her with horrified expressions.

"Life without Quidditch?" Cormac sputtered. "That's practically impossible."

"I'm being practical," Hermione said. "You can't play Quidditch forever."

"Just drop it, Hermione," Chris muttered. Harry had talked Cormac into allowing him back on the team the moment he had returned, and Chris didn't want to jeopardize his golden opportunity.

"You're just annoyed because I'm right."

* * *

The most surprising part about Harry's return was that he hadn't fallen behind in classes, despite being away for two weeks, something that irked Hermione to no end.

As exams approached, Snape reminded them in Potions, "If any of you get below an 'E' on this exam, you will not be continuing in this class. I have standards and you will keep them."

The moment they got out of the dungeons, Hermione said, "I can't believe him! Watch him make that exam next to impossible."

"He can't do that," Harry said as he limped along beside her. "He needs to have a class to teach next year. And Dumbledore has to approve all end-of-year exams before we sit them, it's a Hogwarts bylaw."

"Then how come so many people have failed?" Hermione exclaimed.

"There aren't any rules on how the exams are graded," Harry replied. They arrived at the Gryffindor table for lunch and sat down. "I hear that you're coming home with us?"

"My parents have moved up their holiday so I'll be going straight home with you and Chris once we get off the Express. If I need anything one of your parents can just apparate me back over to my house."

"If they have time," Chris said. "They've been dealing with a lot recently. And Daphne and her family are having lunch with us the day after we get back."

"Really? Well, we don't have to go," Hermione pointed out. "We can always go to Diagon Alley instead."

"We can't, actually. I have to be there, and Daphne's parents are really nice. And it shouldn't take more than an hour. It's mainly just a precursor to more planning for my mum and Daphne's."

Harry sighed. "Thank goodness I don't need to deal with any of that. Mum's too worried about babying me and Daphne doesn't want to tire me out, so they only make me get as involved as I want to be."

"Shouldn't you care though? It is your engagement party, after all."

"Engagement ball, actually, and I have no interest in what color the table cloths are."

"Well, we've decided on white anyway," Daphne said, coming up behind him and putting her arms around his shoulders. "And we're going to finalize the invitations by Wednesday so they can be printed and ready for our parents to sign."

"All of your parents?" Neville asked. "Isn't it traditional for the Lords to sign the invitations?"

"Harry's mum wanted a bit of a modern touch, and I can't help but agree. After all, our fathers aren't doing any of the planning."

"By the way, Daphne, Hermione is going to be joining us for lunch, since she'll be staying with us. Her parents are going on a trip."

"Lovely," Daphne said with a smile. "Will you be staying for the summer?"

"Until the end of July."

"Great. We'll get to know each other even better."

* * *

**And that's Chapter 7. Feel free to review/alert/favorite and let me know what you think! The amount of support I've gotten for the story's been incredibly amazing so far, so thank you everyone.**


End file.
